Los Espíritus Chocarreros
by zoraidarose
Summary: Summary: después de la batalla final contra Naraku y Kagome volviera a su mundo, el grupo de amigos se instaló en la aldea de Kaede, pero extrañas apariciones de objetos, motiva a que los niños (Shippo, Rin y Kohaku) comiencen a investigar el suceso, mientras que los adultos intentan hacer sus propias teorías, mas lógicas, pero Miroku tendrá una muy curiosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bienvenidos a este nuevo fic que es un three shot para hacerlos reír un poquitín, aclaro de una vez que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y tampoco la trama del capítulo si no a Roberto Gómez Bolaños. Una de mis mesclas raras ya saben, pero si les gusta solo déjenlo saber en los comentarios y hare más por el estilo. Eso es todo, los dejo para que se diviertan y por favor comenten.**

 **p.d. sé que estoy atrasada con el correcto pero no podía escribir otra cosa hasta sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, lo publicare pronto lo prometo.**

 **Los platos aparecidos en la casita**

 **Personajes:**

 **El chavo: Shippo**

 **Kiko: Kohaku**

 **La chilindrina: Rin**

 **Doña Florinda: Sango**

 **Don ramón: Miroku cuando lo cachetean e Inuyasha en el resto de las escenas.**

 **Aclaro que los diálogos de la bruja del 71 lo hará Miroku pero solo porque necesito a alguien que encajara con el perfil.**

La mañana en el Sengoku era fresca y tranquila, como casi todas después de que se derrotara a medio demonio Naraku y la perla de Shikon desapareciera finalmente del mundo. Rin, que desde hacía algunas semanas vivía bajo la protección de la anciana Kaede, por encargo de Sesshomaru, saltaba alegremente la cuerda por el claro que estaba cerca de la entrada de la aldea. (Donde se habían instalado cinco cabañas, una de Sango que además compartía con Kohaku, la segunda para Miroku, otra de Inuyasha, una de menor tamaño para cuando rin se quedaba hasta tarde jugando con sus amigos y la última era tan minúscula donde dormía Shippo cuando no aguantaba los ronquidos de Miroku [era tan pequeña que el único modo de entrar era levantando uno de los lados del techo y donde a duras penas podía caber Kohaku muy apretado]) estaba realmente contenta y tarareaba su famosa canción cuando el sonido de un llanto llamo su atención.

\- ¿Shippo? – pregunto después de dejar de saltar y ver como uno de sus amigos se frotaba los ojitos bordeados de lágrimas.

\- Shippo, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porque estas llorando? – pregunto preocupada, últimamente el zorrito había tenido la mala costumbre de hacer trastadas a todos en el pueblo y temía que alguien lo hubiese castigado con fuerza bruta.

\- es que… sniff… Inuyasha me encargo que fuera a comprarle el pan, pero se va a enojar conmigo, y me va a pegar – sollozo Shippo mientras se restregaba los ojitos. Rin lo miro con comprensión, el hermano del señor Sesshomaru era una persona amable, pero también muy bruta.

\- pero si ya compraste el pan – señalo la bolsa de papel que el zorrito sostenía en su mano.

\- pero me lo vengo comiendo – lloro mientras le daba un mordisco al bollito que traía en la mano.

\- oh Shippo, pero no llores, total, no creo que el señor Inuyasha se dé cuenta de que le falta un bollito – intento calmarlo, después de todo no le gustaba ver a sus amigos llorar.

\- es que con esté ya van cuatro – señalo dándole otro mordisco al pan, mientras que Rin lo miraba con sus ojitos muy abiertos.

\- ¿cuatro? – pregunto con incredulidad, ella sabía que los yokai comían mucho (bastaba ver a Inuyasha a la hora de la cena) pero aun así ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podía comerse cuatro brochetas el solo? Ni ella comía tanto, y eso que era más grande y muy tragona "según decía el señor Jaken".

\- aunque, puede que no se dé cuenta que le faltan cuatro bollitos - pregunto después de secarse las lágrimas.

\- bueno… ¿Cuántas te mando a comprar? – se rasco la nuca, vale que el señor Inuyasha era medio soquete pero aun así… era difícil engañarlo, sobre todo cuando había comida de por medio, lo sabía muy bien después de la regañina que le había dado el señor Jaken una vez que se finto con el ultimo pescado de la cena.

\- cinco – respondió Shippo con una sonrisa inocente, pero Kohaku solo dejo escavar un bufido.

\- ay Shippo, mira, el día en que hagas la inauguración de tu cerebro, no dejes de invitarme – suspiro Rin fastidiada.

\- mira, no te contesto como debería no más porque no entendí – le gruño Shippo mientras le daba otra mordida a su bollito.

\- no me extraña, tu nunca entiendes nada – Shippo frunció más el ceño mientras que Rin doblaba su cuerda.

\- ¿me estás diciendo tonto? – gruño el kitsune infando sus mejillas, a Inuyasha le pasaba que le llamar tonto porque era más bruto y más grande pero Rin no tenía excusa.

\- ¡vaya! Hasta que entendiste algo – sonrió Rin como si lo estuviese elogiando.

\- bueno, por algo se puede empezar no – gruño Shippo viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

\- ay Shippo, a veces me pregunto, si en toda la aldea habrá alguien más menso que tu – suspiro la niña.

\- ¿me llamaban? – pregunto una tercera voz que llegaba al claro, era Kohaku que venía con una canasta de verduras en su espalda.

\- el que faltaba – rodo los ojos la pelinegra.

\- Shippo, Rin ¿a qué están jugando? – pregunto emocionado el castaño, pues a pesar de que era mayor que Rin por unos años y técnicamente también era más grande que Shippo, se divertía un montón jugando con ellos.

\- a ver quién es el más menso de la aldea – murmuro Rin.

\- ¿me dejan jugar? – pregunto emocionado pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borró.

\- ¿ya vez? ¡Yo soy más inteligente que Kohaku! – sonrió orgulloso Shippo mientras que el preadolescente enrojecía de furia.

\- ¿si tú? Ya quisieras enano – gruño el exterminador.

\- ¡que sí! – grito Shippo.

\- ¡que no! – gruño también Kohaku.

\- oye Rin, si Kohaku y yo compitiéramos sobre quien es más listo ¿Cuál sería el resultado? – termino de preguntar Shippo después de una batalla de miradas.

\- empate a cero – respondió Rin sin dudarlo. El kitsune Y el exterminador se quedaron callados.

\- es que ustedes no anotan ni en tiempos extra – asintió Rin como si fuese un hecho de conocimiento común

\- oye ¿Qué nos está queriendo decir?- pregunto Kohaku en un susurro.

\- no estoy seguro, pero últimamente se la pasa diciendo de que tú y yo somos tontos de nacimiento – murmuro también Shippo, pero el problema fue que olvidaron que rin estaba solo a tres centímetros de ellos.

\- no, ustedes no son tontos de nacimiento, si no por mayoría de votos – aclaro Rin mientras se acomodaba un lazo del kimono que se había desamarrado, Shippo se quedó pensativo sin entender, pero esta vez Kohaku dejo su canasta a un lado, avanzo hasta la niña y la tomo de su coletita diciéndole un "no me simpatizas" antes de soltarla molesta.

\- ni me importa – gruño Rin arreglándose el peinado, pues si algo había aprendido del señor Sesshomaru es que siempre había que lucir impecable, aun después de una batalla.

\- es más, mejor yo me quito, no vaya a ser que lo bruto sea contagioso – dicho esto se sacudió como si estuviese quitando alguna mugre de su ropa y comenzó a caminar hasta la cabaña más pequeña.

\- ¡andale si! ¡Mejor vete tu salpicada! ¡Porque el único amigo que yo tengo es Shippo! – le grito Kohaku aún molesto, pero Rin solo le enseño la lengua y cerró la puerta de la cabaña.

\- ¿oye Kohaku? – llamo Shippo después de tragarse su propio coraje.

\- ¡¿QUE COSA?! – grito Kohaku, haciendo que Shippo pegara un brinco atrás.

\- oh, perdoname Shippo, ¿me querías decir algo? – se disculpó después de caer en cuanta de su error.

\- sí, te quería preguntar ¿Qué me aconsejas decirle a Inuyasha? – pregunto el kitsune después de que se le paso el susto.

\- ah, pues yo diría que lo mismo de siempre: orejas de perro – asintió Kohaku.

\- no… - Shippo solo entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- pelos de escobeta – probo nuevamente el exterminador, y el kitsune negó con la cabeza.

\- rabadilla de pollo, perro con sarna, bestia gruñidora, can colorado, pues me rindo – suspiro cuando Shippo siguió rechazando sus propuestas.

\- ¡no seas menso! Te pregunto sobre que puedo decirle respecto al pan que me comí – gruño Shippo, pero Kohaku lo miro sin entender.

\- ¿Cuál pan? – pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Shippo suspiro, brinco hasta el hombro del exterminador y le susurro todo al oído. Las cejas de Kohaku se alzaron poco a poco con comprensión.

\- ah vaya, ¿entonces te comiste todo el pan? – pregunto cuanto por fin entendió la gravedad de la situación.

\- no, todavía queda uno – negó Shippo sacando el ultimo bollito de la bolsa de papel.

\- híjole, pues ¿Qué le podrías decir? – murmuro Kohaku preocupado, con el paso de los meses Inuyasha se había vuelto bastante avispado en lo que se refería a las travesuras de ellos tres y era cada vez más difícil engañarlo.

\- mira ya se, me voy a comer el ultimo pan, y así le diré a Inuyasha que en el camino de regreso me robaron todos – sonrió Shippo, pero para su mala suerte el medio demonio eligió ese momento para salir de su cabaña ahogando un bostezo, y para mala suerte del niño, lo había escuchado absolutamente todo.

\- ay no Shippo, no deberías hacerle eso a una persona como Inuyasha, que es todo bondad, tan simpático, tan bueno y tan inteligente – comenzó a decir Kohaku que bien había visto acercarse al medio demonio, el cual estaba ya inflando el pecho con arrogancia por las palabras del adolecente; pero Shippo solo lo vio con incredulidad.

\- ¿inteligente Inuyasha? – se puso a reír con burla, a lo que Inuyasha frunció peligrosamente el ceño.

\- es más, te apuesto a que es tan tonto ese perro, que se va a creer todo lo que le diga – se jacto el kitsune, mientras Kohaku lo miro con lastima.

\- yo apostaría a que no– aseguro mientras veía como Inuyasha, a espaldas de Shippo, comenzaba a apretar los puños.

\- yo también apuesto a que no – gruño Inuyasha, lo cual provocó que Shippo se pusiera a temblar sonoramente.

\- bien, bien, bien, bien – murmuro mientras se acercaba al kitsune viéndolo con amenaza.

\- ni tanto, ni tanto, ni tan… - intento bacilar Kohaku para bajar la tensión pero Inuyasha le dedico tal gruñido de amenaza, que el joven murmuro un " _con premiso_ " y se alejó unos pasos.

\- ¡feh!, y tu Shippo – gruño volviendo su atención al niño que intentaba escaparse, pero Inuyasha lo alzo de la cola y le quito el bollito de la mano.

\- esto es algo que no tiene nombre – lo regaño mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

\- ¿Cómo no? Se llama bollito – afirmo Shippo inocentemente, pero solo consiguió que Inuyasha frunciera aún más el ceño.

\- ¡me refiero a la acción que acabas de cometer! – grito haciendo que el pequeño se encogiera de miedo.

\- pero bueno enano ¿se puede saber de qué te sirven los ejemplos que yo te he dado? – pregunto enfadado, soltó a Shippo mientras examinaba la bolsa de papel, cosa que Kohaku aprovecho para acercarse más a Shippo.

\- si quieres un consejo, no contestes – le aconsejo al ver que el niño yokai estaba a nada de gritarle sus verdades a Inuyasha.

\- nada, todos te los has comido, pero eso si mocoso, vuélveme a pedir que te regale una moneda… - mascullo enfadado hasta que una manita se posó frente a su rostro.

\- regalame una moneda – sonrió Shippo emocionado, de un tiempo acá se había vuelto aficionado a ahorrar monedas que se ganaba con los mandados, ¿para qué? Solo él lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos antes de relajar un poco su gesto.

\- así es que eso era, no es que seas malo Shippo, ¡es que eres bruto! – Shippo se encogió ante el regaño, casi haciéndose una bola entre su esponjosa colita, peor luego se incorporó con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡ah! Ya te fue con el chisme Rin ¿verdad? – gruño viendo con reproche a la cabaña donde la niña se había metido hacía pocos minutos, Inuyasha por su parte dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

\- ¿sabes una cosa Shippo? – preguntó en voz baja, obteniendo la atención del kitsune.

\- la próxima vez que YO necesite un favor, no te voy a molestar – comenzó a explicar mientras Shippo lo veía curioso.

\- ¿a no? – pregunto en su típico tono inocente.

\- no mocoso, más bien ¡se lo voy a pedir al primer idiota que se me atraviese! – gruño haciendo que Shippo se escondiera en su colita.

\- pero señor Inuyasha, yo estos días ando un poco ocupado – se excusó Kohaku, esta vez Inuyasha lo miro con abierta sorpresa.

\- vaya, ¿sabes una cosa Kohaku? –empezó a caminar hasta el preadolescente.

\- diga usted – asintió el castaño con educación.

\- que el mocoso de Shippo tiene un cerebrito – comenzó a explicar mientras Shippo replico con un " _¡HEY!_ "

\- tú… ¡tú tienes un cerebruto! – Kohaku se quedó callado mientras que Shippo intentaba ocultar una carcajada tapando sus labios con sus garritas.

\- ¡y ahora lárguense de aquí! ¡Ahuecando el ala! ¡Fuera! – los corrió casi a patadas, Shippo y Kohaku se macharon con los seños fruncidos y mascullando sobre lo injusto que era Inuyasha con ellos.

\- no vaya a ser que lo bruto sea contagioso – les gruño poco después de que ambos niños habían desaparecido de su vista. Pero aun cuando estuvo seguro de que se habían alejado con rumbo a la aldea, Inuyasha no se retiró, más bien se quedó viendo el lugar donde ambos cachorros se marcharon.

\- buenos días – saludo Sango a Inuyasha acercándose con una enorme canasta con ropa limpia, como el día era cálido y soleado había decidido hacer la lavandería, claro que con su hermano en casa la cesta estaba llena a rebosar.

\- buenos días Inuyasha – repitió mientras extendía la ropa sobre la cuerda del tendedero de su cabaña, pero la respuesta fue un sólido silencio; miro a Inuyasha preocupada y volvió a llamarlo pero el hanyou siguió en su mundo.

\- ¡AY! – grito Inuyasha de dolor cuando Sango lo pesco por la mejilla y le dio un buen pellizco.

\- ¡Sango! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – gruño mientras se sobaba el cachete colorado.

\- eso te pregunto yo, ¿porque estas así tan serio? – pregunto la exterminadora mientras alisaba una de las camisas de Kohaku.

\- ¿yo? no, no, por nada, es solo que estaba pensando – murmuro después de que se le desinflamara un poco la mejilla.

\- Sango… ¿tú sabes a donde conduce el hambre? – pregunto en tono pensativo.

\- si, al restaurant – sonrió Sango por su broma, pero Inuyasha la miro con espanto.

\- ya te contagiaron… - murmuro espantado, para luego ver el lugar donde habían desaparecido los niños.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Sango con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

\- nada, nada – negó Inuyasha pero su semblante siguió cerio.

\- pero aun así algo te preocupa ¿Qué tienes? – volvió a preguntar la exterminadora, hacía tiempo que novia a Inuyasha tan pensativo, bueno, no al menos cuando estaba cerca del pozo que conectaba con la época de Kagome.

\- ¿yo? ¿Por qué? – se defendió el hanyou, aun medio metido en su reflexión.

\- es que no me gusta nada tú cara – Inuyasha dejo escapar una mescla de bufido y una carcajada.

\- pues estamos a mano – sonrio, pero Sango elevo peligrosamente su puño, Inuyasha murmuro una disculpa rápida mientras se protegía el rostro y la cabeza con las manos.

\- además yo hablaba de tu estado de ánimo, se nota a leguas que algo te oprime el pecho – señalo Sango mientras colgaba una sábana.

\- el kosoe – respondió Inuyasha escuetamente, Sango lo miro sin comprender.

\- la última vez que fui a un trabajo con Miroku el demonio destrozo mi kosoe, así que la vieja me dio otro, pero es dos tallas más chico y… - Sango sonrió comprendiendo la situación.

\- pero aun así no me has dicho que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado – volvió a insistir la exterminadora colgando unos calcetines.

\- ese mocoso de Shippo – ahora si Sango le prestó atención.

\- ¿y qué le pasa ahora a Shippo? – pregunto preocupada, desde que Kagome se fue, ellos habían asumido el cargo de tutores del kitsune, aunque sus propias labores en la aldea a veces no les permitían que le prestaran la debida atención.

\- que últimamente hay días que no se desayuna o no come o no cena – murmuro Inuyasha con melancolía y la propia exterminadora suspiro preocupada.

\- es verdad, últimamente no le hemos puesto atención, y desde que Kagome se fue ha estado muy solito – Inuyasha asintió de acuerdo, era verdad que hacía tiempo que ninguno de los tres se habían dado el tiempo de atender al zorrito, y eso no era correcto, es más, si Kagome pudiera verlos estaría muy decepcionada.

\- sí, tendremos que solucionar eso pronto, pero bueno, ahí nos vemos Inuyasha – sonrió Sango mientras se alejaba.

\- oye Sango, ¿por qué te has preocupado tanto por mi hoy? – pregunto Inuyasha inquisitivo, sabía que el monje y la exterminadora lo querían pero era raro que se metieran tan afondo en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡oh! Es que me uní a la sociedad protectora de animales, así que tú tranquilo, si alguien te molesta nada más me avisas – sonrió mientras se alejaba, Inuyasha la miro marchar furioso, mientras un gruñido hacia vibrar su diafragma.

 _Aquella noche…_

Inuyasha dormía profundamente en su cabaña, totalmente desparramado sobre el colchón, tenía su pierna derecha fuera del mismo, su brazo derecho cruzado sobre su vientre y su pecho subía acompasado mientras roncaba sonoramente. Comenzó a revolverse entre sueños, sin cuidado aventó la sabana que le cubría las piernas se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Pero no como una persona normal, no, caminaba con los ojos cerrados, sus dos brazos extendidos frente a él como las momias y los zombis en las películas antiguas. Así camino hasta la cocina de su cabaña done tenia asentado un plato, retomo el cucharon de la olla vacía y con hizo una mímica de servir algo de comida en el plato, lo tomo con ambas manos, camino fuera de la cabaña, cruzo el claro hasta la mini cabaña de Shippo, abrió el techo y dejo el plato dentro. Dio media vuelta y aun caminado como momia, volvió a su cabaña, se acostó en su cama y ahí permaneció con una media sonrisa en los labios hasta el día siguiente.

 _Algunos días después…_

\- ¿otro plato? – pregunto Kohaku rascándose la nuca, mientras él y Rin miraban el plato que Shippo sostenía entre sus manos como si fuese una especie de bicho extraño.

\- sí, con este ya van cuatro platos que aparecen aquí en mi casita – señalo Shippo la cabaña en miniatura mientras giraba el plato entre sus manos.

\- y todavía tuvieran dulces o algo de comida pero ni eso… - gruño molesto, Rin lo miro rodando los ojos.

\- dejando eso de lado ¿Quién los habrá puesto ahí? – pregunto la pequeña.

\- Beto – contesto Shippo aun con la mirada fija en el plato.

\- ¿Cuál Beto? – pregunto Kohaku, el no conocía a nadie de la aldea con ese nombre.

\- Beto a saber – termino Shippo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿no será uno de esos platillos voladores de los nos habló una vez Kagome? – murmuro pensativo recordando cuando la miko del futuro había traído un pergamino de ciencia fusión.

\- no sé, a ver dejame probar – propuso Kohaku tomando el plato en sus manos, lo elevo por encisma de su cabeza y lo dejo caer, el palto termino hecho añicos en el suelo.

\- no voló – murmuro Shippo viendo el plato quebrado, Rin suspiro y Kohaku se rasco una oreja.

\- pero entonces ¿quién los pone ahí? – murmuro Kohaku. Curiosamente Miroku iba caminando desde su cabaña a la e Inuyasha y paso cerca de los niños.

\- ¡hey miren! A lo mejor el monje libidinoso sepa algo – exclamo Rin al ver al pelinegro, Miroku de inmediato se giró a verla.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto molesto, de Sango e Inuyasha pase que le llamaran pervertido o libidinoso, peor no iba a permitir que los niños le faltaran así al respeto, aún más ahora que comenzaba a pretender en serio a la exterminadora de demonios.

\- que usted sabe muchas cosas ¿no? – explico Rin con una sonrisa inocente.

\- efectivamente niña, pero yo no soy ningún monje libidinoso – explico mientras se acercaba un poco a ellos.

\- ¿es que ya cambiaste de profesión Miroku? – pregunto Shippo saltando al hombro de Rin.

\- ¿Qué? – mascullo indignado el bonzo, por dios, sí que necesitaba la intervención de la señorita Kagome para educar esos dos niñatos.

\- no les haga caso excelencia, Shippo y Rin son tan mensos que se dejan guiar por lo que todo el mundo dice – sonrió conciliador Kohaku, Miroku frunció el ceño y conto hasta diez para calmarse, no podía regañar a Kohaku, porque este le iría con el chisme a Sango y adiós a sus planes de cortejo y boda.

\- miren niños, yo podre ser un poco mujeriego, pero ustedes dos (señalo a Shippo y Rin) son unos mocos mugrosos – los regaño fuertemente.

\- pero a nosotros se nos quita bañándonos – le rebatió Rin, Miroku enrojeció mientras que Shippo y Kohaku se soltaron a reír de buena gana.

\- miren trio de demonios, mejor váyanse de aquí antes de que los exorcice ¡andale! ¡Fuera! – los corrió con un brusco ademan brusco y los niños se alejaron nuevamente pero eso sí, sin dejar de reírse en ningún momento.

\- ¡y aquel que vuelva a llamarme libidinoso lo voy a embrujar y convertir en rana! – los amenazo mientras se alejaban, una vez estuvieron lejos fue hasta la cabaña de Inuyasha y dio tres golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡¿quién?! – se escuchó en un gruñido desde el interior de la cabaña.

\- el monje libidinoso – contesto Miroku secamente, pero luego se cubrió el mismo los labios. Inuyasha por su parte salió a la puerta con una mirada de curiosidad y diversión, pues no todos los días Miroku admitía en voz alta que era un mujeriego con malas mañas.

\- ah eres tu Miroku ¿Qué quieres? – sonrió Inuyasha viendo como el monje tenía la cara rígida de vergüenza.

\- nada, quería decirte que voy a ir de compras a la aldea vecina y pase a ver si se te ofrecía alguna cosa – mascullo Miroku una vez logro calmar su enojo.

\- ha era eso, pues realmente solo me hacen falta dos cosas – bostezo Inuyasha mientras se rascaba una de sus orejitas.

\- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto el pelinegro con interés, ya se le había hecho un habito llevarle alguna cosa al hanyou cuando salía de compras, pues aunque su leyenda se había hecho famosa tras la derrota de Naraku, aun existían personas que rechazaban a Inuyasha por su condición de medio demonio.

\- la comida de la semana y el dinero para comprarla – Miroku arqueo una ceja en respuesta.

\- comprendo, pero lamentablemente yo tampoco tengo mucho dinero en este momento – Inuyasha volvió a bostezar mientras se frotaba un ojo.

\- ¿ah no? no importa, con que me traigas la pura comida – Miroku se rasco la mejilla con molestia, y decían que el estafaba a las personas.

\- está bien, veré que te puedo conseguir – suspiro derrotado, Inuyasha asintió y volvió a meterse en su cabaña, era hora de sus siesta y realmente odiaba que lo despertasen.

Una vez los adultos se fueron Shippo, Rin y Kohaku emergieron de unos arbustos donde se habían escondido; y mientras Inuyasha y Miroku habían tenido su charla ellos se pusieron a debatir acerca del misterioso misterio de los paltos aparecidos en la cabañita. Y habían llegado a una conclusión, bueno Rin ya tenía una respuesta para eso.

\- no me cabe la menor duda, la aparición de esos platos es por obra y brujería de parte del monje mujeriego – explicaba ella con semblante serio, nunca había confiado mucho en el monje Miroku, es especial cuando había amenazado con exorcizar a el pobre señor Jaken la primera vez que él y el señor Sesshomaru fueron a visitarla.

\- ¿estas segura? Porque Miroku podrá ser pervertido pero no es malo – intento defenderlo Shippo.

\- ¿Qué no oíste que nos quiere convertir en ranas? Yo sé lo que les digo, esto es una brujería suya – mascullo sin dar espacio a discusiones.

\- bueno si pero… - murmuro Shippo aun dudativo.

\- oye Kohaku, ¿tú crees en las cosas de los brujos? – pregunto al preadolescente que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

\- no, son muy mentirosos – negó Kohaku seguro.

\- no, no, yo me refiero a si crees que existen los brujos – intento de nuevo Shippo puesto que el exterminador no lo comprendió.

\- ¿y el monje Miroku que? – lo desafío Rin.

\- ¿pero tú crees que sea capaz de convertir…? No sé, por ejemplo a Kohaku en animal – pregunto señalando al peli castaño.

\- ¡pero claro que sí! – asintió Rin haciendo que Kohaku se preocupara, él ya había tenido bastante con la manipulación de Naraku como para que ahora lo convirtieran en burro o en sapo.

\- lo que si no se, es si después podría volverlo a convertir en Kohaku o lo dejaría así como está ahora – Kohaku entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario, " _con amigos como estor…_ "

 _Más tarde en la cabaña de Inuyasha…_

\- ¿pero estas seguro Inuyasha? – preguntaba Miroku mientras sacaba un par de paquetes envueltos en papel para dejarlos sobre la mesa de su amigo.

\- ¡feh! completamente Miroku – mascullo Inuyasha mientras revisaba la parte de abajo del baúl donde guardaba algunas ropas que había comprado o bien le habían regalado durante sus exorcismos en otras aldeas (la mayoría kimonos que pensaba regalarle a Kagome cuando volviera).

\- además no me puedo equivocar, porque todas las noches dejo aquí el plato en el que me voy a desayunar en la mañana – señalo la mesa de la cocina para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

\- oye Inuyasha, ¿y no eres tu sonámbulo? – se atrevió a preguntar Miroku después de dejar el último paquete, las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron un poco antes de que clavara sus ojos dorados en el bonzo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la religión con mis platos? – pregunto Inuyasha a la defensiva, y Miroku arqueo una ceja con incredulidad.

\- Inuyasha, el sonámbulo es el que camina y hace cosas mientras está dormido – le explico con paciencia.

\- ¡Bah! Sí, algo he escuchado de eso, pero nada más le ocurre a los locos - murmuro cruzándose de brazos.

\- Inuyasha, a mí me ocurre… - murmuro Miroku molesto por la insinuación.

\- por eso, pero en cambo yo… ¿tu? – pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido, la única cosa parecía al sonambulismo que había experimentado en su vida fue por culpa del anciano Myoga cuando su prometida poseyó a Sango.

\- sí… ¡Y NO ESTOY LOCO! – gruño Miroku profundamente molesto antes de tomar el resto de sus paquetes y marcharse.

\- ¡feh! Que sensible, pero al menos me dejo las cosas para comer – sonrió el hanyou mientras comenzaba a examinar los paquetes.

\- oigan ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese monje en casa del señor Inuyasha? – pregunto rin mientras asomaba la cabeza desde el arbusto, pues como Miroku salió con una cara de enfado casi demoniaca los tres niños se habían escondido entre los matorrales.

\- no sé, aunque quizá lo embosco y lo transformo en burro – propuso Kohaku mientras se erguía con algunas hojas insertadas en su cabello.

\- no, en burro no, el chiste de la convertida es que cambien – negó Shippo mientras saltaba para posarse en la cabeza de Kohaku.

\- a ver ¿esto qué es? – sonrió Inuyasha mientras desenvolvía el último paquete, pero en lugar de carne o verduras se encontró con un pescado entero, crudo y apestoso.

\- vaya monje, se equivocó de paquete – mascullo asqueado, llevaba más de dos meses comiendo solo pecado y sinceramente no quería más de eso por un buen tiempo.

\- ¡Miroku! – llamo mientras salía de su cabaña con el pescado sujeto entre dos de sus garras, pues no quería que sus manos apestaran a pescado.

\- ¡oye Miroku! – volvió a llamarlo mientras caminaba por el claro en dirección a la cabaña del bonzo.

\- ¡miren! ¡Lo convirtió en caña de pescar! – señalo Rin al verlo pasar, Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo, en un gesto amenazante hacia los niños mientras Kohaku, Rin y Shippo se cubrían los labios para ocultar sus carcajadas.

Nuevamente esa noche…

Inuyasha estaba boca abajo sobre su futon, más bien cruzando su futon, pues sus brazos y piernas se asomaban los por laterales, roncaba estrepitosamente debido a la posición y se revolvía durante intervalos de tres segundos antes de volver a estarse quieto uno o dos minutos, finalmente como a media noche se revolvió pateando la sabana lejos, aun con los ojos cerrados se levantó, extendió sus brazos como momia y comenzó a caminar, salió de su dormitorio, cruzo el pasillo hasta la cocina, tomo el plato y el cucharon de la mensa, sirvió el guisado invisible sobre el plato y salió de la cabaña. Cuando llego a la casita de Shippo abrió el techo y deposito el plato en su interior.

\- ahí tienes enano, tu desayuno ¡y no te doy otra no más porque…! – gruño haciendo ademan de darle un coscorrón, se dio media vuelta aun con los brazos extendidos, volvió a su habitación y se dejó car en el futon y volvió a roncar.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

\- otro más… - suspiro Shippo mientras él y Rin miraban el nuevo traste aparecido en la casita.

\- pero también sin comida – gruño viendo que el plato no tenía ni migajas.

\- ay Shippo ¿es que solo puedes pensar en la comida? – gruño Rin imitando el tono de Jaken cuando se fastidiaba de ella.

\- ¡no es cierto! Últimamente también pienso mucho en el desayuno y en la cena – le rebatió Shippo cruzándose de brazos.

\- además si ese trío de tontos no me da de comer ¿en qué otra cosa quieres que piense? – gruño mirándola con reproche.

\- ¡pues en misterioso caso de los paltos aparecidos en la cabaña! – exclamo Rin casi zarandeándolo.

\- ¿Qué no te da curiosidad saber quién los habrá puesto ahí? – le pregunto con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

\- espíritus chocarreros – exclamo Miroku con su pose de seriedad fanfarrona, la misma que usaba cuando inventaba alguna posición para conseguir alojamiento.

\- ¿espíritus chocarreros Miroku? – pregunto Sango con una sonrisa de burla mientras terminaba de distender la pijama de Kohaku, pues hacía rato que el sol se había puesto y ella había olvidado bajar la ropa del tendero.

\- claro Sanguito ¿o sino como explicas que desaparezcan los platos de la casa de Inuyasha? – pregunto Miroku mientras cambiaba de mano su báculo.

\- no sé, pero debe haber alguna otra explicación – negó con la cabeza la tajiya

\- los espíritus chocarreros - Asintió nuevamente completamente convencido de su teoría.

\- es lo más natural del mundo en una aldea tan vieja como esta – explico mientras Sango doblaba la roba y la ponía en una canasta.

\- por favor Miroku, ¿no es más fácil suponer otra cosa? Como que Inuyasha sea sonámbulo y… - intento argumentar la exterminadora.

\- no, no, no, yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero no – la interrumpió, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿y porque no? – pregunto Sango molesta por la interrupción.

\- pues porque al ser un monje me gusta más la idea de los espíritus chocarreros – sonrió Miroku haciendo que Sango rodara los ojos.

\- Miroku ¿creer en espíritus chocarreros no es igual que creer en las maldiciones de manos pervertidas? – pregunto la castaña con sarcasmo, "¿Qué me habrá querido decir?" Miroku entrecerraba los ojos.

\- y por lo tanto, si tú te pones a decir que… - intento regañarlo Sango.

\- mira, ¿ya es un poco tarde no crees? con permiso – se escabullo Miroku para luego correr a su cabaña. Sango se encogió de hombros y estaba por ingresar a su propia cabaña cuando vio a Rin y Shippo que se dirigían a sus respectivas casas a dormir.

\- ¡oigan niños! – los llamo con un gesto de la mano.

\- Shippo ¿tú a veces duermes en casa de Inuyasha no? – pregunto al kitsune cuando ambos niños estuvieron a su lado, Shippo asintió en silencio, a veces se quedaba entrenando hasta tarde con el hanyou y entonces dormían en la misma cabaña.

\- ¿entonces de casualidad, no sabes si Inuyasha es sonámbulo? – pregunto curiosa.

\- no, el nació en Kioto – Sango arqueo una ceja por la respuesta.

\- no, no Shippo, me refiero a ¿sino es de los que hacen algo cuando está dormido? – intento nuevamente esperando que el pequeño la comprendiera.

\- ¿Cómo no? Ronca como perro con moquillo – Rin sonrió ante la imagen mental e incluso sango estiro los labios en una mueca.

\- bueno, eso ya lo sabía, pero quiero decir es que si cuando está dormido se para y se pone a hacer cosas – esta vez fue el turno de Rin de negar con la cabeza

\- pero señorita, si despierto apenas hace nada, dormido todavía menos – Shippo asintió secundando la afirmación de su amiga mientras Sango se froto las cienes con una mano.

\- eso también lo sabía; pero Rin ¿tú sabes lo que es un sonámbulo? – le pregunto a la pequeña, porque le quedaba claro que Shippo no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

\- no, la abuela Kaede me reprobó en aritmética – negó la pequeña con la cabeza, pero Sango dejo escapar un bufido.

\- no tiene que ver con la aritmética, niños, un sonámbulo es una persona que camina dormida – los niños miraron a Sango sorprendidos por la explicación.

\- Shippo ¿es señor Inuyasha duerme parado como las gallinas? – pregunto Rin curiosa, en ese punto Sango no sabía si echarse a reír por lo absurdo de la situación o llorar porque no conseguía que los niños la entendieran.

\- no Rincita, se acuestan a dormir y luego se levantan y caminan así… - hizo la imitación del caminar de un sonámbulos.

\- ¡ah sí! Como las miomias en ese libro de cuentos que me regalo Kagome ¿recuerdas que te lo mostré el otro día Rin? – la pequeña asintió entusiasmada.

\- sí, más o menos así – asintió también Sango, al menos ahora los niños se daban una idea.

\- ¿entonces no has visto así a Inuyasha? – pregunto mientras Inuyasha salía de su cabaña para buscar un poco de agua y sus orejitas vibraron al oír su nombre.

\- no, las miomias son feas, pero no tanto – Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Shippo.

\- ¿Cómo dices mocoso? – gruño acercándose al trio con los puños apretados.

\- hola Inuyasha, nada, solo intentaba explicarle a los niños lo que es un sonámbulo, pero es tanto como pretender que un perro comprenda el teorema de Pitágoras – gruño Sango ya fastidiada de toda la situación, tomo la canasta con la ropa y se marchó a su cabaña, aún tenía que preparar la cena para ella y Kohaku.

\- oiga señor Inuyasha ¿los perros no entienden el teorema de Pitágoras? – pregunto Rin acercándose a Inuyasha.

\- ¡feh! Por supuesto que no – gruño Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿y tú la entiendes tonto? – pregunto ahora Shippo brincando para posarse en el hombro de Rin, el gesto de Inuyasha se endureció todavía más, pero a esas horas no tenía ganas de golpear al mocoso de Shippo.

\- miren, ¿Por qué mejor no les explico lo que son los sonámbulos? – los niños asintieron entusiasmados, mientras Inuyasha se rascaba el cerebro para acordarse de lo que le había explicado Myoga cuando era un cachorro.

\- miren, un sonámbulo es una persona que se va a dormir como todo el mundo, entonces mientras duerme se levanta y… - se interrumpió de su explicación mientras veía a Kohaku, que salía de su cabaña, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos frente a él.

\- eso, eso es un sonámbulo – señalo al preadolescente que caminaba por el claro.

\- no, eso es Kohaku – negó Shippo señalando también a su amigo.

\- pero es un sonámbulo, ¿Qué no vez que está dormido? – murmuro Inuyasha intentando mantener baja su voz para no despertar a Kohaku.

\- ¿está dormido? - pregunto Shippo, saltando para caer en el hombro del exterminador, pero Inuyasha lo pesco de la cola.

\- no se te ocurra tocarlo ¿Qué no sabes que es muy peligroso despertar bruscamente a un sonámbulo? – gruño mientras lo colocaba encima del techo de su cabañita, pero justo cuando Shippo estaba por preguntar el motivo Kohaku se acercó y le asesto un coscorrón en la cabeza al kitsune.

\- ¡ay! Ahora si no te escapas tú… - gruño molesto mientras arrojaba su trompo gigante, pero Inuyasha se puso en medio y término dando vueltas. Parta cuando termino la ilusión Inuyasha estaba con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido mientras Shippo temblaba de miedo.

\- tenías que ser tú, condenado mocoso – gruño Inuyasha enseñándole los dientes.

\- es que yo quería pegarle a Kohaku – se excusó Shippo, rezando para que Inuyasha no le reventara la cabeza a coscorrones.

\- ay Shippo, ¿Qué no te acaba de decir claramente el señor Inuyasha que es muy peligroso despertar bruscamente a un sonámbulo? – lo regaño también Rin.

\- ¡pero él me pego primero! – se quejó el niño frotándose el chipote resultado del coscorrón.

\- ¡pues te tienes que aguantar! – gruño Inuyasha, molesto mientras se sacudía la tierra.

\- ¿Qué no te estoy diciendo que…? – empezó a regañarlo cuando el puño de Kohaku también se estrelló en su mejilla.

\- ¿tú también te tienes que aguantar? – pregunto Shippo mirando como Inuyasha hacia ademanes de querer estrangular a Kohaku.

\- sí… - gruño intentando contener sus ganas de golpear al hermano de Sango.

\- ¿Por qué Kohaku esta sonámbulo? – volvió a preguntar el kitsune.

\- sí… -

\- porque si no estuviese sonámbulo no te aguantas, pero no le puedes pegar porque esta sonámbulo, porque… - comenzó a meditar Shippo desesperando a Inuyasha.

\- ay ya callate, callate Shippo, que me despiertas – bostezo Kohaku aun con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos.

\- ¡ahí está! ¡No que estaba dormido! – grito Shippo señalando acusadoramente a Kohaku.

\- ¡está dormido! Pero aun dormidos pueden hablar – rebatió Inuyasha frotándose la quijada, ese mocoso pegaba duro.

\- ¡HERMANA! – grito de pronto Kohaku, haciendo que Shippo saltara de la sorpresa.

\- ¿ya vez? Incluso pueden gritar – explico Inuyasha intentando sacarse al zorrito de encima de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? – salió corriendo Sango al escuchar el grito de su hermana, Rin señalo al preadolescente.

\- o Kami, otra vez esta sonámbulo – murmuro preocupada y luego se acercó amenazante al hanyou y al yokai.

\- no se les ocurra despertarlo – les gruño, para luego tomar a Kohaku de los brazos y guiarlo hacia su cabaña. Inuyasha les saco la lengua mientras se alejaban.

\- yo mejor me voy a dormir – gruño marchando a grandes zancadas hacia su cabaña.

\- yo también – asintió Rin entrando a la suya.

\- pues yo también – suspiro Shippo caminando hacia la casa de Miroku.

 _Si quieren saber que ocurre con el misterio de los platos aparecidos en la cabaña, no dejen de leernos la próxima semana, en este mismo canal y a la misma hora…_


	2. La Llorona

**Hola, aquí al siguiente capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza pero he tenido muchas distracciones últimamente, este es el segundo capítulo de tres, no se pierdan el ultimo capitulo y si les gusta díganme para hacer más adaptaciones de este tipo.**

 **La Llorona**

Ya era noche cerrada en la aldea y casi todos los aldeanos se habían ido a dormir, todos menos los tres adulos que pertenecían a grupo de Inuyasha, quien junto con Miroku se paseaban desde hace rato buscando a los niños, y Sango tampoco se quedaba atrás pues entraba y salía de las cabañas en busca de su hermano. Normalmente no solían tardarse tanto en volver, y eso los tenia preocupados, a Miroku por Shippo, pues se había acordado que el kitsune dormiría esa noche en su cabaña y quería demostrar que era un tutor responsable, Inuyasha buscaba a Rin, pues aunque usualmente le daba igual lo que esa mocosa hiciera o dejara de hacer ahora tenía motivos para verificar que no le pasara nada, principalmente porque el día anterior Sesshomaru había ido a visitar a la pequeña cachorra y después de darle un baúl de regalos se pasó a su cabaña para una "visita fraternal" donde "amablemente" le explico que debía hacer un viaje diplomático al norte y que si algo le pasaba a Rin en su ausencia despertaría hecho pedacitos y en el estómago del algún yokai rata.

No hace falta decir porque Sango buscaba a Kohaku. La cual ya había dado cerca de tres vueltas al claro y la aldea buscando a su hermano, encontrándose un par de veces con Miroku e Inuyasha, hasta que finalmente se reunieron los tres en medio del espacio que rodeaban sus respectivas cabañas, aunque no por voluntad propia, más bien porque Sango y Miroku se toparon de frente y en su intención de separarse se produjo un efecto espejo donde se estorbaban mutuamente para avanzar.

\- bueno Sanguito ¿bailamos? – sonrió Miroku cuando volvió a repetirse el movimiento simultaneo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gruño molesta la exterminadora, ahora mismo no estaba de humor para tolerar las tonterías de Miroku.

\- oye ¿de casualidad no has visto a…? - dijeron simultáneamente, Sango resoplo enojada

\- te preguntaba que… - volvieron a repetir juntos.

\- ¿me querías decir algo? – nuevamente, solo que esta vez Inuyasha también se acercó a la pareja.

\- ¿no han visto por aquí a…? – preguntaron esta vez los tres juntos.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – grito Sango fastidiada.

\- par de so burros, deberían ser unos caballeros y dejame hablar a mi ¿no? – gruño cuando ambos hombres por fin cerraron la boca.

\- ya tranquila Sanguito, no te molestes – intento consolarla Miroku, tenía que darle buena impresión a su futura prometida.

\- si Sango, no te esponjes o quedaras arrugada - ¡PLOC! Resonó en el claro cuando la exterminadora estrello su puño en la cabeza de Inuyasha, justo entre sus orejas.

\- bueno como sea… les quería preguntar si no han visto por ahí a Kohaku – gruño Sango frotándose la muñeca, después de todo Inuyasha tenía un cráneo muy duro.

\- vaya Sango, de hecho Inuyasha y yo estamos buscando a Rin y Shippo – murmuro Miroku a lo que Sango comenzó a preocuparse.

\- oh dios, yo tampoco los he visto – murmuro mientras volteaba a ver un punto indefinido en el pasto.

\- me pregunto dónde se habrán podido meter, estas no son horas de salir – negó Miroku con la cabeza.

\- tienes razón, esos cachorros ya deberían estar en la cama – asintió Inuyasha sobándose el chichón que le había dejado Sango.

\- si ¿verdad? Kami, estoy tan preocupada… - se aquejo Sango con el corazón bombardeándole el pecho, pero entonces Shippo paso dando saltitos.

\- ¡oye! ¡Alto ahí tu rata! - le grito Inuyasha haciendo que el kitsune se detuviese en seco.

\- Shippo, ven aquí – lo llamo más gentilmente la exterminadora Shippo se acercó a los adultos, y esquivando cuidadosamente a Inuyasha brinco al hombro de Miroku.

\- dime Shippo, ¿no has visto a Kohaku? - pregunto Sango preocupada.

\- ¿y la mocosa de Rin? – pregunto también Inuyasha pero en un tono mucho más rudo.

\- sí, los vi – asintió Shippo sin añadir nada.

\- bueno pero ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Miroku.

\- ¿Kohaku o Rin? – Inuyasha rodo los ojos por la pregunta.

\- Rin mocoso – exigió saber, como algo le pasara a esa mocosa Sesshomaru lo iba a poner como camote checoslovaco.

\- Rin está cerca del árbol sagrado – señalo Shippo mirando a Inuyasha.

\- ¿y Kohaku? – fue el turno de Sango de preguntar.

\- también – sonrió Shippo.

\- ¿pero qué están haciendo a esta hora en el árbol sagrado? – se rasco la cabeza Miroku.

\- ¿Kohaku ó Rin? - volvió a preguntar Shippo, y esta vez Sango se adelantó al desesperado hanyou.

\- Kohaku – gruño la castaña.

\- Kohaku está escondido detrás del pozo – explico Shippo mirando a Sango.

\- ¿y la señorita Rin? – le pregunto Miroku dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro al kitsune para obtener su atención.

\- también - asintió sonriendo Shippo, aquella conversación era divertida.

\- ¿pero de que o quien se está escondiendo? – pregunto Sango aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

\- ¿Kohaku ó Rin? – volvió a preguntar Shippo, pero para entonces Inuyasha ya estaba desesperado.

\- ¡ya basta! Shippo, ¿Qué no se están escondiendo los dos por la misma causa? – gruño Inuyasha molesto haciendo uso de todo su control para no dejar al kitsune en coma a base de coscorrones, Shippo debió adivinarlo porque asintió sin perder un segundo.

\- ¿entonces porque preguntas? "¿Kohaku ó Rin?" – lo arremedo mientras ponía voz de niño, o al menos eso intentaba.

\- porque los dos se están escondiendo de la abuela Kaede, pero Kohaku lo hace porque de verdad tiene miedo – explico Shippo con calma.

\- ¿y Rin? – pregunto Inuyasha un poco más tranquilo.

\- ¡también! – sonrió Shippo sacándole la lengua, Inuyasha estaba a solo un paso de pegarle cuando…

\- ¡SOCORRO! – se escuchó las voces de los infantes mientras se acercaban corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas y diciendo palabras inteligibles entrelazadas con sollozos y jadeos del susto.

\- ¡SILENCIO! – grito Inuyasha cuando los gritos y chillidos de los niños fue insoportable para sus orejitas.

\- … y nos va a convertir en burros como a Inuyasha – murmuro Shippo cuando por fin Sango y Miroku consiguieron tranquilizar cada uno a un infante, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y lo tomo por la cola.

\- ¿Qué dijiste rata? – le gruño mientras lo acercaba a su rostro.

\- se me chipoteo – se disculpó Shippo intentando hacerse el loco.

\- ¿con que se te chipoteo no? ¡Pues aún más se te va a chipotear el coscorrón que…! - gruño mientras levantaba su puño para darle un golpe al kitsune pero Miroku consiguió pescarle la muñeca a tiempo.

\- ya Inuyasha, tranquilo, ahora lo principal es que los niños nos expliquen qué es lo que está pasando – intento conciliar mientras los tres dirigían su mirada a los niños.

\- ¡ay señor Inuyasha! Lo que pasa es que la señora Kaede anda por toda la aldea como alma en pena – explico Rin jadeando por el miedo y la carrera mientras se aferraba a la cintura del medio demonio.

\- Rin, no debes estar inventando esa clase de cosas sobre la gente – la regaño Sango molesta, no iba a permitir que le faltaran al respeto a la venerable señora Kaede.

\- no hermana si es verdad, es más, esta tan fea que se parece a ti cuando te acabas de despertar – explico Kohaku, Sango abrió la boca con indignación, Miroku miro hacia otro lado.

\- ¡Kohaku! – lo regaño roja de vergüenza, el exterminador bajo la mirada avergonzado pero Inuyasha se hecho a reír.

\- puedo imaginármelo – murmuro entre carcajadas hasta que el peso de la mirada asesina de Sango le cerro la boca.

\- ¡Kohaku! No debes decir esas cosas de tu hermana – regaño también al preadolescente Miroku, pero solo consiguió una mirada asesina de la exterminadora.

\- pero monje Miroku… - intento hablar Rin aun asustada.

\- tú también guardas silencio señorita – la interrumpió Miroku también cansado por la situación y la falta de sueño.

\- vergüenza les debería dar decir esas cosas de tan venerable anciana, que no solo es nuestra amiga si no que ha sido como una abuela para… - comenzó a regañarlos molesto, aunque no lo parecía le tenía mucho aprecio a la abuela Kaede, pero se calló cuando vieron una figura blanca, asustados, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, Miroku e Inuyasha corrieron a esconderse detrás de Sango.

\- ya basta, cálmense por dios ¿Qué no ven que es la abuela Kaede que esta sonámbula? – gruño Sango intentando zafarse de los cinco pares de manos que la sujetaban.

\- además ¿Qué no les he dicho que es muy peligroso despertar bruscamente a un sonámbulo? – los regaño mientras caminaba con cuidado hasta la anciana Kaede.

\- a ver abuelita Kaede, vamos a su cama, venga – le susurro a la vieja sacerdotisa mientras la tomaba de los hombros y suavemente la guiaba de regreso a su cabaña, pero en un segundo la anciana Kaede se escapó de sus manos, camino directo hasta Inuyasha y se prenso a su cuello.

\- oh joven Kaoru, ha vuelto por mí – susurro entre sueños la anciana restregando su rostro en el pecho varonil, lo que provocó que el hanyou respingara incómodo, y cuando la anciana hizo un ademan de besarlo su cabello y sos orejas se erizaron mientras intentaba alejar su rostro de los arrugados labios.

\- estate quieto Inuyasha ¿Qué no vez que le va a hacer daño? – le ordeno Miroku al ver que se movía bruscamente para zafarse de las garras de la anciana.

\- ¿a ella o a mí? – gruño aún con los cabellos erizados, pero entonces Kaede emitió un gemido y su ojo revoloteo mientras despertaba.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto desorientada mientras volteaba lentamente a ver a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando vio a Inuyasha y noto que estaba en sus brazos.

\- ¿pero qué atrevimiento el tuyo Inuyasha? Tenerme en brazos a estas horas y yo en camisón… - lo regaño molesta, pero entonces cayo en cuenta de algo.

\- ¿en camisón? – repitió mirándose a sí misma, soltó un chillido y corrió roja de vergüenza a su cabaña mientras se tapaba con los brazos. Sango, Miroku y los niños no pudieron evitar una carcajada mientras que Inuyasha se acudía el cuerpo con las manos mientras brincaba por el repelús que le había producido el abrazo de la mujer mayor.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Shippo saltaba contento por el claro, no se había divertido tanto en una noche desde que Kagome viajaba con ellos, y la verdad aquello le hacía sonreír un montón. Feliz decidió jugar con ese juguete que le había traído la azabache, balero creía que se llamaba, así que mientras lo sacaba de su casita para jugar algo le llamo la atención. Volvió a abrir el techo y metió medo cuerpo dentro, cuando sus patitas volvieron a tocar el suelo sostenía un plato en sus garritas.

\- …en la montaña o en el bosque de haya, señor Sesshomaru ¿dónde, donde estará se…? - paso Rin canturreando hasta que noto lo que Shippo sujetaba.

\- ¡óyeme Shippo!, ese plato se parece a uno que tiene el señor Inuyasha en su cabaña – le gruño mientras se acercaba dando pisoteadas, se había autonombrado defensora de su amo Sesshomaru y todos los que estuviesen relacionados con él, y tal era el caso de Inuyasha por ser medios hermanos.

\- ¿estas segura? – pregunto Shippo curioso, ¿Por qué habrá aparecido un plato de ese tonto en su casita?

\- bueno… no una cosa que digas "que bruto, que segura esta esta niña" el señor Inuyasha no tiene dos platos iguales, pero como puede que sí puede que quien sabe – explico Rin tranquilamente imitando la postura del señor Jaken cuando le explicaba algo, Shippo por su parte se rasco la cabeza.

\- pues sí, pero este plato estaba aquí adentro de mi casita – señalo la cabañita de juguete.

\- ¿en la casita? – pregunto Rin intentando asomarse.

\- sí, con este ya son siete platos que aparecen aquí adentro – asintió Shippo mientras le daba vuelta al traste.

\- ¡ah sí! Ya me habías contado, ¿y has sabido quien los pone ahí? – pregunto después de asentir sonriente.

\- la verdad no, pero Miroku dice que son los espíritus choriceros – explico Shippo, pero Rin solo rodo los ojos.

\- espíritus chocarreros – explico Rin delineando muy despacio cada letra mientras las pronunciaba.

\- ¡eso, eso, eso! – sonrió Shippo, pero de inmediato su semblante cambio a uno más asustado.

\- pero… pero no es cierto ¿verdad? – pregunto asustado, a él no le gustaban las cosas de espectros y fantasmas.

\- bueno, quien sabe Shippo – suspiro Rin.

\- porque ¿sabes? Yo hace tiempo vi a un tío mío que se murió – explico la niña haciendo palidecer al kitsune

\- ¿lo viste con tus propios ojos? – pregunto asustado, sus rodillitas temblando mientras hablaba, Rin asintió efusivamente.

\- ¿Cuándo lo viste? – se atrevió a preguntar, aunque muy en el fondo le aterraba conocer la respuesta.

\- antes de que se muriera – susurro Rin, Shippo estaba a punto de gritar pero entonces comprendió las palabras de Rin.

\- ¿y que chiste tiene eso? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad.

\- mira, dejame te lo explico, mi tío decía que en su casa, había un cuarto donde se oían ruidos extraños - explico Rin agachándose a la altura del kitsune.

\- bueno, si es el cuarto del baño pues… - comenzó a sonreír Shippo con burla pero Rin le jalo una de sus orejas puntiagudas.

\- como serás menso, era en su recamara, y me contaba que eran como ruidos de ultratumba – le susurró al oído provocando que Shippo abriera los ojos asustados.

\- ay no… - murmuro lleno de temor.

\- y eso no es nada, también decía que a veces, veía objetos que volaban – volvió a murmurar Rin a su oído.

\- yo aquí en la aldea, también he visto objetos que vuelan – asintió Shippo, esta vez fue el turno de Rin de tener miedo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de objetos? – pregunto temerosa, Shippo miro a ambos lados, como buscando a ver si alguien los escuchaba, luego se trepo al hombro de Rin y le susurro al oído "mosquitos", la pequeña cerro sus ojitos un momento peor luego los abrió y miro al kitsune con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡ay no Shippo! Yo me refiero a… - empezó a explicar cuando entonces vio pasar al monje Miroku.

\- el monje pervertido – señalo llamando así la atención de Shippo.

\- servidor – contesto Miroku inconscientemente, peor entonces callo en cuenta de las palabras de Rin.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto molesto viendo hacia los niños, ambos permanecieron callados, así que él se les acerco.

\- ¿a quién le dijiste niña? – volvió a preguntar, fijando sus azules ojos en la pequeña protegida de Sesshomaru.

\- a Shippo - se excusó rápidamente señalando al kitsune, quien de inmediato la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿a mí me dijiste pervertido? – gruño molesto, pero Rin no se inmuto.

\- sí, a ti te dije que el monje Miroku es un pervertido – negó la pequeña, pero el monje Miroku cruzo los bazos molesto mientras los miraba inquisitivo.

\- y dale, tu niña ¿se puede saber porque le vas diciendo a todo el mundo que yo soy un libidinoso? – le pregunto ya cansado de que lo llamaran de ese modo, incluso en la aldea las madres comenzaban a esconder a sus hijas y los hombres lo miraban feo.

\- porque usted jamás me pidió que le guardara el secreto – respondió Rin poniendo su típica mirada inocente.

\- pues para que lo sepas Rin, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras, yo ya lo sabía – negó Shippo, pero la mirada azul se volvió más fiera y molesta.

\- tal para cual – gruño con teniendo sus ganas de darles un buen coscorrón a ambos, en eso Inuyasha salió bostezando se su cabaña mientras se rascaba una oreja.

\- Inuyasha, perdoname que te moleste en tu sienta, pero temo informarte que aquí la protegida de **tú hermano** se la ha pasado diciéndome pervertido – la "acuso" Miroku mientras daba zancadas hasta su amigo, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja ante la mención de Sesshomaru y segundo porque resultaba que por ahora la mocosa era **su** responsabilidad y el antes nombrado lo descuartizaría si permitía que se le pegaran malas mañas.

\- Rin, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que a los señores y en especial a los monjes no debes decirles libidinosos? – la regaño dándose el aire de responsable, uno que ninguno de los otros tres presentes se tragó.

-¿y a los libidinosos si puedo decirles "señor"? – pregunto Rin mirándolo con curiosidad, Inuyasha por su parte se rasco la mejilla pensativo.

\- bien… yo diría que si – asintió aun pensativo, no veía nada de malo en eso.

\- compromiso "señor" – se despidió de Miroku y luego comenzó a saltar lejos del claro, le tocaba clase de historia con la abuela Kaede. Miroku indignado se puso a discutir con Inuyasha, este se defendía alegando que él había hecho lo que el monje le había pedido y Shippo por su parte estaba que se partía de la risa.

 _Más tarde esa noche…_

Shippo y Kohaku estaban boca abajo en el piso de la sala de la cabaña de Sango, estaban leyendo uno de esos libros con imágenes que Kagome le había regalado al kitsune. Estaban entretenidos viendo como una bruja quería engordar a un niño con dulces para comérselo cuando entonces unos pasos se detuvieron junto a ellos.

\- muy bien niños, es hora de dormir, así que no mas lectura – apareció Sango quitándoles el libro y apagando la vela con la que se alumbraban.

\- ¡oh hermana! En lo más interesante – protesto molesto Kohaku mientras inflaba las mejillas, pero Sango no callo ante el gesto.

\- pues lo siento mucho Kohaku, pero los niños de tu edad deben dormir al menos diez horas, además, mañana tienes entrenamiento ¿no? – le recordó mientras lo miraba con severidad.

\- no importa, lo que no duerma hoy me lo duermo en el entrenamiento - sonrió Kohaku con confianza, pero la exterminadora entrecerró los ojos.

\- Kohaku… - le advirtió con tono inflexible, el niño castaño se encogió en su sitio, podía ser un preadolescente pero su hermana tenía el poder en casa.

\- por eso digo que ya me voy a dormir – murmuro derrotado, a veces envidiaba a Shippo, él no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

\- así me gusta, ahora por favor ve a pedirle a Shippo que se vaya con Miroku a dormir – solicito mientras iba a la cocina a guardar los últimos restos de la cena.

\- sí, oye Shippo dice mi hermana que te vayas a… - comenzó a indicar mientras caminaba a la sala, pero en su lugar encontró a Shippo dormido sobre el sofá.

\- ¡hermanita! Shippo ya se durmió en el sofá – exclamo, Sango se asomó desde el comedor.

\- es lógico, ese sofá debe ser más cómodo que el petate que Miroku le ofrece – reflexiono, el pobre kitsune ya había sufrido demasiadas penurias como para de pilón, dormir incómodamente.

\- lo mejor será dejarlo dormir aquí por esta noche – concedió guardando algunas piezas de pan en una bolsa de papel.

\- pero hermana ¿y si amanece mojado el sofá? – la pregunta de Kohaku tomó por sorpresa a Sango, tanto que al principio no entendió a qué se refería.

\- no lo creo Kohaku, después de todo Shippo tiene casi ocho años en tiempo de zorros – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿y qué? Yo tengo doce y… - se sonrojo el preadolescente, Sango lo miro conciliatoriamente.

\- bueno Kohaku, pero tú eres un joven muy nervioso, además pasaron muchas cosas el último año – le acaricio la mejilla y el cabello de modo maternal.

\- ¿entonces lo dejamos ahí? – pregunto agradeciendo el gesto.

\- sí, pobrecillo – asintió Sango mirando a Shippo con ternura.

\- bien, buenas noches hermanita – beso a Sango en la mejilla antes de caminar a su cuarto.

\- buenas noches Kohaku – sonrió también la exterminadora dejando el pan sobre la mesa. Así ambos hermanos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos y las luces de la cabaña se apagaron. Pero Shippo, quien los hermanos había tomado por dormido, abrió uno de sus verdes ojitos, se deslizo fuera del sofá sin hacer ruido, camino un par de pasos por la sala con dirección al comedor cuando…

\- ¡hermana! – escucho que grito Kohaku, así que salto y aterrizo de panza sobre el sofá fingiendo dormir.

\- oye hermanita ¿no estará incomodo Shippo? – volvió a gritar el exterminador, que aún estaba con su ropa de día puesta.

\- puede ser, llevale una almohada – respondió Sango desde su recamara, mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

\- sí hermana – asintió Kohaku volviendo a su recamara. Shippo entreabrió su ojito derecho para espiar, cuando se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie volvió a bajar del sofá y de puntitas ando hasta la cocina, pero justo cuando su garrita rozo el papel de la bolsa volvió a escuchar los pasos de Kohaku, corriendo regreso a la sala y se recostó de un brinco en el sofá, solo que en posición invertida a como había estado antes.

\- a ver Shippo, ya verás que con esto duermes como nunca, levanta la cabecita – sonreía el castaño mientras traía la almohada más esponjosa que había podido encontrar, pero se sorprendió cuando lo que levanto no fue la cabeza del kitsune, si no sus patitas.

\- vaya como se mueve – murmuro después de encogerse de hombros y dejar la alomada bajo los pies de su amigo.

\- ¡oye hermana! ¿No crees que pasara frio Shippo? – pregunto desde la sala.

\- quizá sí, pobrecillo, ¿Por qué no le llevas una cobijita? – sugirió Sango desde su cuarto terminando de colocarse su pijama.

\- a la orden – asintió Kohaku retirándose nuevamente. Shippo levanto la cabeza rápidamente para asegurarse de que Kohaku no lo veía, salto del sofá, dio dos saltos hasta la cocina y ya estaba por tomar uno de los panes de la bolsa cunado la voz de Kohaku lo hizo brincar de regreso al sofá, lamentablemente no cálculo bien, resbalo y cayó al piso donde prosiguió con su mímica de dormir.

\- listo Shippo, con esta cobijita, vas a estar calentito, dejame te cubro y… - murmuraba mientras desdoblaba la frazada, pero en eso vio al kitsune en el suelo.

\- ¡HERMANA! ¡Shippo ya se cayó! – grito preocupado, Shippo aún era un cachorro y podía lastimarse por caerse de la cama, o el sofá en este caso.

\- que bien, ya no es hora de hablar – sonrió Sango desde su recamara provocando que Kohaku rodara los ojos.

\- ¡no se cayó de callar! ¡Se cayó de "PLAS"! – explicó a gritos.

\- ¿se cayó del sofá? – pregunto la exterminadora atónita, Kohaku le respondió con un escueto "sí"

\- ah vaya, bueno, está más acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo – suspiro, pobre Shippo, definitivamente tendría que hablar con ese par de so burros que eran sus amigos sobre la crianza del niño zorro.

\- ¿entonces lo dejo ahí? – pregunto curioso Kohaku.

\- por el momento si, ya vete a acostar Kohaku – ordeno deseando dormir también.

\- sí, bien Shippo, por lo menos voy a arroparte, no te vayas a resfriar – suspiro Kohaku mientras envolvía a Shippo con la cobija, dejándolo como un pequeño capullo de mariposa y así luego alejarse en dirección a su recamara.

Shippo pateo furioso la cobija hasta que logró escaparse del capullo, también empujo a un lado la almohada que le había colocado Kohaku bajo la cabeza, por dios, era más fácil cuando dormía con Miroku o Inuyasha. Levantándose del piso camino hasta la cocina y se trepo a la mesa, estaba por agarrar el pan cuando de reojo vio a Kohaku acercarse a él con un vaso de agua y mirándolo ceñudo, rápidamente cerró sus ojitos y coloco sus brazos estirados al frente haciéndose el sonámbulo. Kohaku lo siguió con la mirada seria, el kitsune camino rodeando la mesita hasta quedar frente al pan, pero cuando extendió sus garritas para alanzarlo Kohaku tomo la bolsa y la puso del otro dalo de la mesa, Shippo, (que miraba atraves de sus pestañitas) se giró e intento de nuevo agarrar la bolsa, pero Kohaku repitió el proceso colocándola en otro extremo. Nuevamente Shippo giro para alcanzarlo y Kohaku la retiro de sus manos, cansado Shippo fue nuevamente por la bolsa pero cuando Kohaku la movió al otro lado Shippo dio un giro sobre su mismo tomo la bolsa de pan, brinco sobre la cabeza de Kohaku, quien intento pescarlo, aterrizo en el suelo y camino aun con los brazos extendidos hasta la salida de la cabaña mientras el exterminador lo miraba marchar con un gesto de molestia e incredulidad.

\- ¡hermana! ¡Ya se fueron los dos! – grito cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Cuáles dos? – pregunto Sango somnolienta, apenas y había conseguido dormirse un minuto.

\- Shippo y el pan – murmuro de mal humor Kohaku antes de tomarse su agua e ir a su cuarto.

 _En la cabaña de Inuyasha…_

El medio demonio dormía de la de en su futon, roncando con la boca abierta mientras sus orejitas se movían porque una polilla se subía en ellas y le daba comezón, como las veces anteriores sus ronquidos pararon, se puso de pie con los brazos extendidos, camino a la cocina y fingió servir algo en un plato vacío que tenía en la mesa. Con ambras manos tomo el plato, salió de su cabaña hasta la casita de Shippo, subió el techo pero en vez de inclinarse y colocar el plato dentro lo dejo caer, se escuchó un golpe seco e Inuyasha volvió a su casa a dormir en su futon, Shippo por su parte se sobo la cabeza llorando mientras mordía su pan, el plato le había caído en la cabeza.

 _Dos días después…_

\- ¿otro plato? – pregunto Kohaku cruzándose de brazos.

\- sí, ya es más de una semana que están apareciendo platos en mi casita – murmuro Shippo, ya le estaba fastidiando encontrar esos trastos en su cacita.

\- ay Shippo, pero ¿de dónde los estas robando? – pregunto Kohaku suspirando también.

\- ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN LADRON! – rugió Shippo profundamente ofendido, Kagome le había educado para ser buen niño y el honraría la memoria de su madre y sus enseñanzas hasta que regresara.

\- bueno, no te enojes, yo quería decir... – intento excusarse Kohaku.

\- ¡y te advierto una cosa! Me vuelves a decir ladrón y te voy a quemar con mis poderes hasta dejarte como salchicha ahumada – le amenazo mostrándole una pequeña llama verde en su mano.

\- pero yo no quiero decir que te los estés robando a propósito – gruño Kohaku también molesto por la amenaza de su amigo.

\- ay si tu ¿entonces? – se negó Shippo mirándolo inquisitivamente.

\- como sonámbulo –

\- ¡yo no soy sonambulo! – gruño Shippo aún más ofendido.

\- ¿Qué no? Y hace dos noches que andabas de sonámbulo y te robaste el pan de mi casa ¿Qué? – exigió Kohaku, le agradaba Shippo pero a veces era desesperante.

\- no estaba sonámbulo, me estaba haciendo – Kohaku puso cara de asco.

\- cochino – murmuro frunciendo la nariz, Shippo enrojeció de furia.

\- ¡NO! Me estaba haciendo de que estaba sonámbulo – explico dejando a un lado el plato.

\- ¡aha! Con que estabas todo despierto cuando te robaste el pan ¿eh pequeña sabandija? - gruño Kohaku mirando al niño de manera acusatoria.

\- no… no… si estaba despierto, pero no me robe el pan, solo me lo como – explico Shippo un poco colorado por verse descubierto.

\- si tu adale – negó el exterminador arqueando una ceja.

\- además, los platos tampoco me los estoy robando, porque todos los estoy guardando para devolvérselos a su dueño, y este también lo voy a guardar – mascullo llevándose el plato a un lugar del bosque.

-hmph, este no es más ratero… - gruño Kohaku molesto, entonces miro al monje Miroku que salía de su cabaña con un cuenco de semillas en la mano, vio cómo se acercaba a una jaulita que estaba colgada junto a su puerta.

\- ¿es un pajarillo invisible? – pregunto curioso, Miroku se detuvo en seco y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

\- claro que no – se negó Miroku algo fastidiado, últimamente esos niños comenzaban a crisparle los nervios.

\- ¿entonces porque pone alpiste? – pregunto Kohaku, pues la jaula estaba vaciá.

\- para ver si regresa mi gorrión, y también para ver cuál era el primer mocoso que me lo preguntaba – mascullo molesto, solo soportaba a Kohaku porque era su futuro cuñado, pero lo cierto era que podía ponerlo de los nervios con más facilidad de la que le gustaba admitir.

\- ¿y yo gane? – pregunto Kohaku, que no había comprendido bien el significado de las palabras del monje.

\- pero claro… - suspiro cansado, no tenía tiempo para eso. Kohaku sonrió feliz y corrió a su casa a contarle a su hermana que había ganado la competencia, Miroku negó con la cabeza, en eso vio a Inuyasha que caminaba a su cabaña con un jabalí a cuestas sobre su hombro derecho, parecía algo serio y pensativo, bueno más de lo normal, decidió acercarse a él.

\- buenos días Inuyasha – lo saludo afablemente.

\- ¡feh! - gruño el medio demonio mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de caminar en dirección a su cabaña.

\- amanecimos de buen humor por lo que veo – sonrió Miroku por afán de molestarlo, lo que le gano una mirada ceñuda de parte de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué no hay alguien más a quien puedas molestar Miroku? – murmuro molesto mientras descargaba el jabalí.

\- por hoy no, pero tu cuéntame ¿qué te trae tan de malas a estas horas de la mañana? – le pregunto curioso.

\- ¡feh! ¿Y que más va a ser? Se siguen desapareciendo los platos en mi casa – gruño sacudiéndose las manos, pues las tenía llenas de tierra.

\- ¿todavía? – pregunto sorprendido Miroku, ya habían paso más de siete días respecto al tema.

\- ¿sabes? Sango me conto que anoche, Shippo se metió a su casa como sonámbulo, y le robo el pan – le platico, recordando como una Sango enojada y preocupada le contaba la travesura del kitsune.

\- ¿y tú crees que Shippo…? – pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido, ¿sería posible que Shippo se metiera dormido a su cabaña y tomase sus platos?

\- bueno Inuyasha, el sonambulismo suele tener sus motivos, yo por ejemplo suelo levantarme buscando… - comenzó a explicar Miroku mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativo.

\- a ver ¿cómo te lo explico?, buscando algo… algo que tenga… - comenzó a meditar, ¿Cómo podía explicarle esa clase de temas a un hombre como Inuyasha?

\- ¿algo que tenga falda? – sonrió burlonamente Inuyasha y ganándose una mirada ceñuda del monje.

\- no… - gruño Miroku molesto, vaya que se estaba haciendo costumbre hacer alusión a sus viejos hábitos.

\- ¿entonces? – pregunto Inuyasha aun conmocionado pro la risa.

\- algo… algo que tenga… que tenga plumas – explico intentando clamarse.

\- ¡un piel roja! – sonrió Inuyasha recordando cuando Kagome les había explicado una imagen de unos de esos libros que traía para estudiar, esa donde unos hombres en pantalón de gamuza que usaban plumas en la cabeza y peleaban con arcos y hachas de piedra.

\- no Inuyasha, yo me refiero a algo que vuela – gruño Miroku, el también recordaba esas imágenes, y aun tenia pesadillas al respecto, no sabía porque.

\- Kirara – volvió a sonreír Inuyasha burlonamente, esta vez ganándose un bastonazo por parte de Miroku.

\- mira Inuyasha, algo que vuele, y que tenga plumas… ¡no puede ser otra cosa que el gorrioncillo amarillo que se escapó de mi jaula! – le grito desesperado, Inuyasha se froto el chichón y escupió una disculpa.

\- ¿no lo has visto por ahí hablando de? – pregunto una vez los ánimos se calmaron.

\- ¡feh! ¿Yo que tengo que estarme fijando en pajarracos? – gruño Inuyasha agachándose para comenzar a preparar su jabalí.

\- y por si no lo has notado, tengo trabajo que hacer con este animal, así que ¡LARGO! –lo mando a volar con un gesto de la mano, Miroku suspiro y comenzó a alejarse de regreso a su cabaña, pero cuando estaba por entrar vio que Kohaku salía de la suya propia.

\- ¡hey Kohaku! Ven aquí un segundo – lo llamo haciendo gestos con la mano.

\- dime, ¿de casualidad no has visto por ahí a Shippo? – le pregunto cuando estuvo a su lado el muchacho.

\- ¡huy sí! Muchas veces, es un cachorro enanito todo lleno de pecas y… - comenzó a explicar Kohaku sonriente hasta que Miroku le puso una mano en el hombro para acallarlo.

\- ¡sí, sí! Ya lo conozco, pregunto si no lo has visto hoy – volvió a formular la pregunta.

\- bueno, seguramente ha de estar en su casita – sonrio el preadolescente caminando a la casita de Shippo, se paró junto y dio dos golpes al techo.

\- ¡Shippo, aquí te habla el monje libidinoso! – Miroku camino dos zancadas y lo miro furioso.

\- ¡¿Cuál libidinoso?! – grito ya exasperado, al próximo que le llamara así lo iba a purificar de algún modo.

\- pues usted – sonrió Kohaku pero la cara furiosa de Miroku le borro la sonrisa.

\- bueno... parece que ahí no está ¿gusta que lo vaya a buscar? – ofreció intentando relajar los ánimos, Miroku murmuro un escueto y duro "sí" y se alejó para seguir arreglando la jaula de su gorrión.

\- oiga ¿y si lo encuentro que le digo? – pregunto curioso el adolecente.

\- le dices que venga aquí porque necesito que me haga un favor – respondió más tranquilo el monje poniendo un platito de agua fresca en la jaula.

\- ¿y si no lo encuentro que le digo? – la pregunta hizo que la ceja de Miroku comenzara a dar brinquitos en un tic nervioso, de verdad que si ese niño no fuera el adorado hermano de su preciosa Sango.

\- ¡pero que bruto eres! – farfullo molesto antes de entrar a su cabaña.

\- pero si le digo eso se va a enojar – pensó en voz baja el exterminador mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a llamar a Shippo mientras caminaba por el bosque rumbo a la aldea, lo que no sabía es que Shippo salía en ese momento al claro de las cabañas llamando también a Kohaku, pero al no encontrarlo se metió a la cabaña de Inuyasha sin dejar de repetir el nombre del exterminador. Kohaku al oir su nombre regreso al claro de las cabañas gritándole a Shippo para que apareciera, al no verlo continuo de largo en dirección al goshimboku, Shippo salió de la cabaña de Inuyasha y camino rumbo a la aldea, Kohaku volvió del goshinboku sin dejar de gritar el nombre del kitsune, a la vez que Shippo regresaba saltando al oírse llamado, finalmente se cruzaron el uno con el otro en el centro del claro.

\- ¿tú me andabas buscando? – pregunto el kitsune saltando al techo de su cacita para quedar más a la altura de Kohaku.

\- no, yo no, el monje libidinoso – negó el exterminador señalando a la cabaña de Miroku, el cual salía en ese momento con el ceño fruncido.

\- y dale niño, ¡yo no soy ningún monje libidinoso! Soy Miroku - gruño molesto mientras se posicionaba frente a los niños.

\- eso ya lo sé pero de cariño le decimos libidinoso –sonrió Kohaku.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – rugió Miroku rojo de ira e indignación.

\- ¿el monje pervertido, libidinoso Miroku, simplemente libidinoso…? ¿caliman? – probó Kohaku distintos apodos pero el ceño fruncido de Miroku solo seguía pronunciándose hasta imitar el de Inuyasha cuando Shippo lo fastidiaba.

\- ¿sabe qué? Mejor me voy, con su permiso – salió corriendo el castaño en dirección a la aldea, después de todo aún tenía que cumplir el encargo de su hermana.

\- uff, oye Shippo, necesito que me hagas un favor – se volvió a mirar al kitsune, saco un saquito de entre su ropaje morado y se lo extendió.

\- mira, ve por favor a la aldea vecina y comprame unas cuatro velas – explico mientras Shippo escondía la bolsa de monedas en su ropita.

\- ¿te quedaste sin lámparas de aceite otra vez Miroku? – consulto Shippo luego de poner a resguardo el dinero.

\- no Shippo, son para la sección espiritista de esta noche – explico Miroku, feliz de que no le mencionaste el otro motivo por el que necesitaría velas, en especial porque Sango lo colgaría de cabeza de la rama más alta del Goshimboku.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Shippo curioso, pero el monje solo le pidió que no se tardara y se retiró, pero Rin, que había escuchado todo desde su cabaña salió corriendo y alcanzo a Shippo antes de que saliera del claro.

\- Shippo ¿quieres saber que es una sección espiritista? – pregunto Rin caminando al lado del kitsune, quien asintió sonriente contento por poder satisfacer un poco de su curiosidad.

\- es un ritual donde se invocan a los fantasmas – murmuro la niña.

\- no… - rogo Shippo negando con la cabeza, no quería parecer débil frente a Rin, pero la verdad es que sus patitas no dejaban de temblar.

\- sí, y si queremos saber que pasa, no podemos perdernos el siguiente capítulo, por este mismo canal y a la misma hora… -

 _Si quieren saber que ocurre con el misterio de los platos aparecidos en la cabaña, no dejen de leernos la próxima semana, en este mismo canal y a la misma hora…_


	3. La Sesión Espiritista

**Hola, mis queridos reyecitos magos, bueno aquí en México celebramos el día de reyes este día, y en honor a la tradición he decidido publicar tres capítulos de tres distintos fic, "El Correcto", "Los Doce Meses" y "Los Espíritus Chocarreros", los tres los debía hacen muy buen rato, pero me he esforzado mucho y espero que todos ustedes disfruten de estos sencillitos regalos bajo sus arbolitos, un feliz año nuevo a todos, y les deseo que se cumplan todos sus propósitos y deseos, que tengan un buen año, y sobre todo que puedan disfrutar de las maravillas de la vida, aunque el mundo ande medio chueco. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE REYES PARA TODOS!**

 **La Sesión Espiritista**

Era ya entrada la noche, la mayoría de los aldeanos hacía rato se habían retirado a descansar en sus cabañas, pero en la de Inuyasha aun persistía la luz encendida. En la sala de estar Inuyasha estaba sentado en su típica pose india mientras Rin, que se había auto invitado a cenar con él. Pero ahora solo se dedicaba a revolver un granito de arroz con sus palillos.

\- bueno, ¿y a ti que te pasa niña? – pregunto Inuyasha ya irritado por el constante tintineo de los palillos en el plato de Rin.

\- ¿eh? ¿A mí? Nada ¿Por qué pregunta señor Inuyasha? – pregunto rin curiosa mirándolo con unos ojitos brillantes que para incomodidad de Inuyasha, se parecían demasiado a los de Kagome.

\- que hace casi una hora que terminaste de cenar y estas ahí sin decir nada – gruño Inuyasha, a buena hora se le había ocurrido a Sesshomaru dejar a Rin bajo su tutela, y lo peor, hacerlo responsable por la seguridad de la pequeña y a su vez cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

\- ¿yo? – pregunto Rin poniendo una carita de extrañeza demasiado tierna para ser humana.

\- sí, es como si tuvieras algún problema… - pregunto inquisitivo, si Rin tenia algún problema él, como niñero en turno, tenía que encargarse de ello para que la pequeña criatura estuviera contenta.

\- ¿Qué yo? No… - negó Rin tomando un sorbito de su té, Inuyasha bufo y se rasco una mejilla, ya deseaba irse a dormir y no podía porque Rin aun permanecía en su casa.

\- bueno si… - suspiro de pronto Rin, la orejita derecha de Inuyasha se giró un poco en su dirección.

\- bueno no – Inuyasha gruño molesto y estaba volviendo a cerrar los ojos cuando Rin repitió el "bueno si" estallo.

\- ¡bueno ya! ¿Qué es lo qué te está pasando niña? – mascullo perdiendo la paciencia.

\- bueno es que ¿sabe que señor Inuyasha? – pregunto Rin con voz tímida.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Inuyasha fastidiado.

\- es que ahora que estaba terminando de cenar, me puse a pensar que hay días que Shippo no cena, o no desayuna o no come – murmuro Rin, las orejitas de Inuyasha cayeron un poco y su expresión se volvió pensativa.

\- ya tengo mucho sueño, con su permiso señor Inuyasha me voy a dormir - la pequeña bostezo sonoramente, pero el hanyou no le hizo el menor caso.

\- ¿señor Inuyasha? Oiga… - lo sacudió un poco, Inuyasha parpadeo un par de veces.

\- perdona ¿Qué decías niña? – pregunto Inuyasha viendo a Rin aun medio distraído.

\- que ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches – se despidió Rin, Inuyasha hizo una seña distraído y se quedó meditando en lo que había dicho la niña. Recogió los platos, limpio un poco la mesa y luego se fue a su futon para dormir.

\- oh, Señor Inuyasha, no se olvide de apagar la luz antes de dormirse – susurro Rin, que había regresado a recoger una peineta que le había regalado el señor Sesshomaru, pero su respuesta llego en forma de un sonoro ronquido. Suspiro y apago la lámpara de aceite antes de retirarse, pero antes le hecho una sábana encima, claro que no calculo bien y le cubrió de la cabeza a los tobillos, dejando sus pies al descubierto, lo cual dejo una porción de la misma siendo levantada por los ronquidos del hanyou.

Pasaban de media noche, la luna casi llena brillaba en el cielo nocturno medio inundado de nubes y estrellas, en las cabañas del claro todo era quietud y silencio, en la cabaña de Sango los hermanos dormían cada uno en su habitación y Kirara en una cesta con mantas calentitas y esponjosas, Miroku estaba en su cabaña con Shippo dormido sobre su frente y su colita sobre su cuello, rin estaba en su futon en base de doncel y cubiertas de seda (regalo de Sesshomaru) Inuyasha estaba ya despaturrado sobre el suelo junto a su futon, pero como cada noche se levantó, extendió sus brazos frente a él como momia, camino hasta la cocina, tomo el plato que tenía listo para servirse el desayuno, camino a la puerta, cruzo el claro hasta la cabañita de Shippo

\- ahí tienes mocoso, tu desayuno – murmuro entre sueños antes de regresar a su cabaña y dejarse caer sobre el futon para volver a dormirse.

Pero Shippo no estaba tan dormido como parecía porque tan pronto como pudo se levantó, corrió hasta la puerta de la cabaña y salto al exterior, caminando a tientas por es césped hasta la cabaña de Kohaku y silbo tres veces. Cuando finalmente el exterminador abrió la puerta Shippo lo vio salir con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿tú eres sonámbulo Kohaku? – le pregunto curioso, Kohaku abrió un ojo y sonrió divertido.

\- claro que no – dijo con riendo mientras bajaba los brazos.

\- ¿entonces porque caminas así como dice Inuyasha que caminan los sonámbulos? – pregunto curioso, Kohaku sonrió aún más.

\- es que acabo de ver en uno de esos pergaminos que me prestaste uno de fantasmas o algo así, que caminan igual, Shippo ¿a ti te gustan los cuentos de fantasmas? – pregunto emocionado, y considerando seriamente apoderarse de varios de esos pergaminos raros.

\- no, a mi lo que me gustan son los pastelitos de colores – explico Shippo recordando los postres que solía traerle Kagome y que, lamentablemente, ninguna de las aldeanas había podido replicar para él.

\- eso ya lo sé, pero yo digo de esos donde ponen unas imágenes de unos muertos que caminan igual a los sonámbulos – le explico, (aclarando que Kagome no solo llevaba libros escolares a la época antigua sino toda clase de revistas e incluso algunos libros de terror).

\- pues en casi todos los libros de Kagome aparecen muertos que caminan, ese señor de bigote llamado Pedro Infante, el otro llamado Jorge Negrete y… – comenzó a enlistar Shippo hasta que Kohaku negó con la cabeza.

\- no me refiero a eso Shippo, si no a esos con las pinturas de esos hombres todos horribles, como ese llamado el vampiro, Frankenstein, Paco Malgesto, el hombre lobo, Vicente Fox ¿no te dan miedo? – pregunto después de enumerar todos los monstruos que se acordó, Shippo negó con la cabeza, el había enfrentado monstruos peor de feos, pero entonces recordó algo.

\- no, a mi lo que me da miedo es la llorona – explico Shippo.

\- ¿Angélica Rivera? – pregunto recordando un fragmento de uno de los pergaminos que mostraban a gente que parecía noble pero no tenía el porte de la aristocracia.

\- no, la que siempre está gritando – negó el kitsune con la cabeza, Kohaku se rasco la cabeza pensativo.

\- ¡Laura Boso! – sonrió después de recordar aquella mujer de cabellos canosos que parecía que le estiraron los pellejos y que según decían gritaba mucho.

\- ¡NO! Esa que sale así, con los brazos extendidos y se la pasa gritando "donde estarán mis hijos" – imito Shippo recordando cuando había visto las imágenes de la fantasma en uno de los libros.

\- "pues sepa la bola" – sonrió Kohaku imitando el mismo tono de voz que había usado Shippo, ambos se rieron por la broma.

\- ¿ya sabes cuál es? – pregunto Shippo Kohaku asintió con la cabeza, pues recordaba ese cuento.

\- si ¿pero a poco eso te da miedo? – pregunto burlón, porque el en lo personal no le tenía miedo a esa fantasma, pero Shippo no siguió su juego.

\- pues sí, porque nada mas de imaginármela, hasta me tiemblan las gallinas y se me pone la carne de rodilla – Shippo se puso a temblar ante la imagen mental, pero Kohaku mas bien intento contener una carcajada.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? ¿Qué tú no le tienes miedo? – gruño molesto Shippo de que Kohaku se burlara de él.

\- ¡ja! ¿Un exterminador como yo? ¿Miedo a la llorona? Claro que no- volvió a reírse el muchacho, Shippo frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas en berrinche, imitando a Kagome cuando se enojaba.

\- eso dices porque no la estás viendo, pero imaginate que saliera así con su camisón blanco, blanco, con las manos de fuera así estiradas como si te quisiera atrapar y… - mientras Shippo describía a la llorona una figura blanca surgió entre los árboles, caminaba lento, era alta y delgada, de cabellos negros, al verla Kohaku se puso a temblar, sus ojos se dilataron y expandieron, comenzó a boquear intentando decir algo pero las palabras estaban anudadas en su garganta, la figura se acercó hasta ellos y Kohaku estaba más tieso que el boomerang de su hermana.

\- ¿y ahora tu qué? ¿Por qué pones ojos de huevo tibio? – pregunto Shippo viendo las caras que ponía Kohaku.

\- Jeje, parece que estuvieras viendo a la llorona mano – se burló el kitsune, pero entonces se giró a ver la silueta blanca, palideció, sus músculos se tensaron, su colita se erizo como un puerco espín y su cuerpecito se quedó todo tieso y engarrotado.

\- ¡HERMANITA! – grito aterrado Kohaku despertando a Inuyasha, que salió corriendo con colmillo de acero listo para ser desenfundado.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – grito Inuyasha mirando hacia ambos lados para localizar el peligro.

\- ¡LA LLORONA! – grito aterrado Kohaku señalando la figura blanca, Inuyasha dio un salto atrás, una vez para escarmentarlo Kagome le había contado esa historia de miedo y aun tenia pesadillas respecto a eso, pero enfoco la vista y descubrió al autor de tal silueta.

\- ¡Qué llorona, ni que nada! ¡Es Miroku! nada más que el muy libidinoso esta sonámbulo – gruño arreglándose un poco su traje de rata de fuego.

\- ¿Qué no les he dicho un millón de veces que es muy peligroso despertar a…? – comenzó a regañarlos Inuyasha al tiempo que caminaba hasta los niños, pero justo antes de llegar Miroku le tiro los brazos encima y le abrazo el cuello, Inuyasha se erizo incómodo y molesto.

\- por fin regresaste - murmuro el monje entre sueños, Inuyasha intento zafarse, pero Miroku le apretó el abrazo hasta casi ahogarlo.

\- ¡no me huyas! gorrioncillo pecho amarillo… - susurro frotando sus mejilla contra el pecho de Inuyasha, el pobre hanyou se retorció de asco.

\- otra vez… - se quejó Inuyasha cuando consiguió zafar el agarre del monje contra su cuello, ¿Por qué esos locos siempre lo elegían a él como víctima? Se soltó con mucho cuidado y se colocó de espaldas a Miroku, pero mientras se movía su pie choco contra la colita de Shippo, bajo la vista para reclamarle pero lo vio todo tieso y engarrotado.

\- ¿bueno y ahora que traes tú rata? – le pregunto, más el kitsune se quedó quieto, quieto.

\- señor Inuyasha, es que se quedó así engarrotado porque se asustó – explico Kohaku aun con sus rodillas temblando del susto.

\- pues echale un poco de agua, a ver si con eso se alivia – indico, el exterminador corrió hasta su casa a buscar un vaso de agua.

\- y tu monje mañoso ven acá – gruño el hanyou antes de tomar a Miroku del hombro, muy fuerte para evitar que volviera a abrazarlo, y lo guio hasta su cabaña.

Mientras Inuyasha se llevaba a Miroku al interior de la cabaña y luego prácticamente lo tiraba como un bulto viejo sobre el futon, (digo, ¿Quién no estaría molesto porque un monje de malas mañas se abrase a tu cuello?) salió y cerró la puerta de la cabaña tentado a trancarla con un tronco para que el loco monje no se escapara, pero en lugar de eso prefirió ponerle un banquito para que en caso de que saliese se tropezara y callera de narices, quizá así no le molestara para cuidarlo. Una vez que se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden regreso al claro justo a tiempo para ver como Kohaku arrojaba el agua al rostro de Shippo y este, al sentir el frio liquido despertó de golpe, se limpió los ojitos y miro a su alrededor. Sus ojitos se detuvieron en Inuyasha, que estaba parado a solo unos centímetros de él, entrecerró sus ojitos y lo miro de arriba abajo.

\- ¿ya viste Kohaku? Le salieron orejas de perro a la llorona – menciono el kitsune señalando a Inuyasha, quien frunció el ceño molesto después de mirar discretamente sus orejas.

\- serás tonto Shippo, no es la llorona, es la momia seca – intenta corregirlo Kohaku pero Inuyasha marcha molesto hasta él y lo encara gruñendo.

\- ¿Quién dices que soy? – le gruño enseñándole los dientes.

\- ¿el esqueleto vengador? (gruñido) ¿el santo? (gruñido) ¡el canino colorado! (gruñido) ¡el loco Valdés! (gruñido) ¿la pantera roja? (casi rugido) pues déjeme me acuerdo de otro - intento sonreír Kohaku algo intimidado, pero Inuyasha ya había ahotado su paciencia de la noche.

\- pues para que lo recuerdes – gruño tomando con su dedo pulgar e índice un poco de la piel del brazo del exterminador y retorciéndola en un fuerte pellizco.

\- ¡hermana! – grito Kohaku entre lágrimas por el dolor, el muy bruto lo había pellizcado con las garras.

\- ¡feh! Chillón – bufo Inuyasha sintiéndose un poco menos molesto.

\- ¿y tú enano? ¿Por qué quedaste tieso como piedra? – pregunto mirando a Shippo que intentaba secarse el rostro con un pañuelito que le había regalado Kagome para cuando tuviera moquitos.

\- ¡porque me asusto la llorona! – se justificó Shippo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ah… así que confundieron al libidinoso con la llorona – expreso Inuyasha comprendiendo por fin toda la situación, pero sus palabras hicieron que Shippo lo mirara curioso.

\- ¿entonces esa figura blanca con cara de bruja era Miroku? – pregunto curioso Shippo.

\- ¡pero no le digas groserías mocoso! Y menos estando sonámbulo, ¿Qué no recuerdas que es muy peligroso despertar bruscamente a un sonámbulo? – lo regaño Inuyasha, odiaba tener que ser la voz de la razón, pero hasta que Kagome no regresara, si es que volvía algún día, tenía que ser más responsable criando y educando a esa banda de mocosos.

\- sí, ya me dijiste – se quejó Shippo al ser regañado, pero como quiera que sea era mejor que los tradicionales coscorrones de Inuyasha.

\- además la dichosa llorona no existe – bufo despectivamente el medio demonio, pero entonces otra figura blanca les paso por el lado.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – susurro tenebrosamente la figura dejando a Inuyasha y Shippo paralizados de miedo, mas Kohaku pronto reconoció a su hermana y corrió a su lado.

\- ¡hermana! Hermanita, Inuyasha me pellizco ¡y muy fuerte! – dijo acusatoriamente señalando al muchacho de rojos ropajes, Sango, aun dormida, se aproximó hasta el con los brazos extendidos, hecho su mano derecha para atrás y le pego la cachetada de su vida a Inuyasha.

\- vámonos Kohaku… no te juntes con esta chusma… – murmuro Sango con tono adormilado.

\- si hermanita – asintió Kohaku sonriente, caminando hasta quedar a la altura de Inuyasha.

\- chusma… chusma… – sonrió Kohaku imitando el tono fantasmal que había usado inconscientemente su hermana antes de golpear el pecho de Inuyasha e ir corriendo a su cabaña.

\- y la próxima vez que quieras divertirte, ve a pellizcar a tu abuela – las orejas de Inuyasha se irguieron tiesas sorprendidas por la declaración de Sango, y cuando la exterminadora se retiró su rostro se contraía en cómicas muecas de enfado, ocasionándole un verdadero suplicio a Shippo para evitar reírse.

\- grrr… lo malo es que es muy peligroso despertar a los sonámbulos ¡porque si no! – se puso a gruñir mientras daba pisotones en una rabieta característica de su mal humor.

\- oye Inuyasha – se acercó Shippo sin poder aguantar la risa.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Inuyasha aun erizado por la furia.

\- ¿era divertido pellizcar a tu abuelita? – pregunto Shippo con una pequeña carcajada tintineando en su voz.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos y torció los labios en una mueca de profunda furia, si el supiera lo que tuvo que vivir a manos de la madre de su madre cuando era un cachorro… enojado se inclinó a la altura de Shippo y levanto su puño bien listo para darle el coscorrón de su vida pero Shippo, sospechando sus intenciones estiro sus bracitos cerro los ojos y camino lejos del hanyou haciendo mímica de estar sonámbulo. Inuyasha lo miro marcharse con el ceño aun fruncido, le concedería es única oportunidad, pero que se cuidara, porque en cuanto le pusiera las garras encima le daría tal paliza que le dejaría la cabeza aboyada para todos los días de su vida.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

\- ¿así está bien de arroz Inuyasha? – preguntaba Miroku mientras vertía los blancos granos de cereal en el depósito de su amigo.

\- así está bien, ya incluso me está dando mal sabor pedirte tantos favores – gruño el hanyou mientras rebuscaba en las gavetas de su cocina, el monje sonrió, eso era lo más cercano a un "gracias" que podría obtener de Inuyasha.

\- no pasa nada, son cosas que a mí me sobran – sonrió terminando de vaciar el costal de arroz.

\- ahora ¿Dónde quieres que te deje la harina? – pregunto aproximándose, pero Inuyasha brinc lado, aun nervioso por su "fraternal abrazo" de la noche anterior.

\- do- donde sea está bien – mascullo nervioso alejándose.

\- ¿no tienes algún recipiente donde pueda ponerla? – volvió a insistir Miroku acercándose, pero Inuyasha aprovecho la mención para cambiar de tema.

\- ¡ponla donde sea! Yo no tengo donde guardarla, pues ayer se desapareció el ultimo de mis platos – gruño haciéndose el indignado, pero su gesto se volvió dudativo cuando escucho como Miroku chasqueaba la lengua en un gesto negativo.

\- esos son los espíritus chocarreros de esta cabaña – menciono pensativo el monje mientras se frotaba la barbilla, Inuyasha ahogo una carcajada.

\- ¿estás hablando enserio Miroku? – pregunto casi sin poder aguantar la risa.

\- pues claro Inuyasha, es lo más lógico en los lugares antiguos como este, y como profesional sugiero que hagamos una sesión espiritista esta noche – repitió la explicación que le había dado a Sango el ojiazul.

\- oye Miroku ¿te acabaste toda la botella o quedo un poco para mí? – esta vez fue el turno de Miroku de fruncir el ceño por la pregunta de Inuyasha.

\- más te vale que no estés insinuando que yo… - comenzó a amenazarlo Miroku, más que dispuesto a darle un palotazo con su bastón cuando se vieron interrumpidos.

\- ¡buenos días señor Inuyasha! He venido a traerle… - sonreía Rin mientras entraba corriendo a la cabaña con una cesta de fruta, pero se paró en seco cuando lo vio acompañado de Miroku.

\- ¡EL MONJE MAÑOSO! – grito asustada antes de dejar caer la canasta y salir corriendo por donde entro. Los dos adultos la miraron sorprendidos, Miroku molesto por la tendencia de Rin de clasificarlo como un mañoso, e Inuyasha feliz por haberse librado del regaño del monje.

\- esa mocosa… - gruño el monje, pensando ya en un castigo pertinente para la niña.

\- ignorala ¿Qué me estabas diciendo sobre una sesión espiritista? – pregunto Inuyasha contento por no tener que dar explicaciones de sus bromas.

\- cierto ¿tu sabias que yo poseo facultades de médium? – le pregunto a Inuyasha contento de poder presumir una de sus muchas habilidades.

\- no… ¿enserio? – pregunto Inuyasha con burla pero Miroku no pareció darse cuenta.

\- bien Inuyasha, te dejare el saco completo de harina para que tomes toda la que necesites, y por mientras nos veremos a la media noche – sonrió Miroku, Inuyasha estaba por decirle que no lo contemplara en sus tonterías pero cuando se dio cuenta Miroku ya había salido de su cabaña.

\- ¡oye tu monje! – le grito intentando alcanzarlo, pero en su prisa tiro sin querer del saco de harina ay un poco de la misma se derramo en el piso, y no le quedo de otra que alzara.

\- bueno, ¿y a ustedes que les pasa? – pregunto Miroku, pues al salir de la cabaña de Inuyasha Shippo y Kohaku, que con actitud avergonzada, lo habían abordado.

\- es que queríamos pedirle perdón por lo de anoche – se disculpó Kohaku, que al ser el mayor en apariencia creía que era su responsabilidad, Miroku por su parte se vio sorprendido, primero porque el hecho de que esos demonios de mocosos se disculparan era algo que hasta entonces consideraba imposible y segundo porque no entendía a que se referían exactamente.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso anoche? – pregunto intrigado, Inuyasha salía justo en ese momento y se quedó pasmado, también curioso por lo que planeaban decir ese par de mocosos.

\- pues lo de anoche, pero ¿sabe? Le prometemos no decirle que usted se parece a la llorona – sonrieron Kohaku y Shippo, Miroku se quedó boquiabierto ¿Qué él se parecía a qué? Inuyasha se cubrió la boca para no soltar una risotada.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto molesto el monje recordando un día en que la señorita Kagome le presto un pergamino de leyendas de otros continentes, ¿Cómo se atrevían a compararlo con ese espectro?

\- sí, y tampoco vamos a decir a quien estuvo abrazando anoche - Inuyasha estaba casi ahogándose en sus carcajadas cuando escucho estas palabras, Miroku miro a los niños aún más intrigado.

\- ¿a quién estuve abrazando anoche? – la pregunta de Miroku puso en guardia al medio demonio, que comenzó a hacer señas a los niños de que los estrangularía si llegaban a irse de la lengua.

\- ¿no te acuerdas de a quien abrazaste anoche Miroku? – pregunto Shippo asombrado, las orejas de Inuyasha se erizaron, ahora si iba a matar a ese cachorro.

\- bueno… ahora que lo mencionas… anoche soñé que abrazaba a un toy poodle que tenia de niño – murmuro Miroku meditativo, a sus espaldas Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos ofendido ¿acababa de compararlo con un Toy poodle? ¡Él era un hanyou shiba Inu de raza casi pura!

\- ¿pero ustedes como lo saben? – quiso saber aún más intrigado, Inuyasha corrió de inmediato a intervenir, no iba a permitir que se supiera aquella bochornosa escena.

\- oigan ustedes, bola de mocosos ¿Qué no tiene algo mejor que hacer que estar fastidiando al pobre Miroku? – los regaño caminando hasta el grupito de niños que lo miraron interrogantes.

\- muy bien dicho amigo mío, te veo hoy a la media noche – sonrió Miroku dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Inuyasha como si fuera una mascota fiel, Inuyasha gruño aguantando sus ganas de hacerse un abrigo de piel de monje y se regresó a su cabaña, aún tenía que hervir el arroz para su desayuno.

\- oigan ¿pero qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche? – pregunto Rin curiosa, Kohaku y Shippo la miraron sorprendidos, creían que después del escándalo armado media aldea sabia lo ocurrido.

\- es que anoche el monje Miroku estaba sonámbulo y lo confundimos con la llorona – explico Shippo, Rin se hecho a reír imaginándose al monje Miroku con vestimenta blanca y gritando " _¿Dónde están mis hijos?_ "

\- ¡que gracioso! – grito entre carcajadas contagiando a sus dos amigos.

\- ¡si! ¡Y después paso lo mismo con Sango! – se rio Shippo, más las carcajadas de Kohaku murieron en un gruñido indignado en su garganta.

\- ¡MI HERMANA NO ES UNA LLORONA! – reclamo enfadado, Shippo bajo la mirada arrepentido, a él le caía bien Sango, después de todo era la que más lo defendía del bruto de Inuyasha además de Kagome, Miroku también llegaba a defenderlo pero ocasionalmente también le pegaba así que eso le quitaba puntos.

\- que buen relajo anoche, que andaban todos sonámbulos – suspiro Rin sintiendo ahogarse de tanta riza.

\- oye Kohaku ¿tú también eres sonámbulo? – pregunto la niña una vez logro normalizar su respiración y hablar sin jadear.

\- no, yo no – negó el exterminador seguro de sui mismo.

\- ¿ah si tú? ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? – pregunto inquisitivas la pequeña imitando la característica cara de sapo serio de Jaken.

\- muy fácil, porque ya hice la prueba – sonrió el castaño mirándose las uñas con actitud presumida.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Shippo interesado saltando sobre el brazo de Kohaku como si fuera un periquito o un halcón.

\- haciéndome el dormido – sonrió Kohaku inflando el pecho como si fuera una gran asaña.

\- si ya, ¿y tú Shippo? – pregunto ahora al kitsune.

\- yo bien, gracias, ¿y tú? – sonrio educadamente el kitsune, Rin rodo los ojos.

\- no hablo de eso, tonto, yo pregunto si tú eres sonámbulo – aclaro Rin, Shippo medito un momento antes de responder.

\- sí, pero no todo el tiempo, solamente cuando estoy dormido – Rin y Kohaku le lanzaron una mirada seria, Shippo podía ser brillante cuando la situación lo ameritaba pero había ocasiones en las que podía ser un auténtico burro.

\- quizá ahí está la solución – sonrió de pronto la niña llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros masculinos.

\- ¿Cuál solución? – pregunto Kohaku con los brazos cruzados.

\- que Shippo llega dormido a la casa del señor Inuyasha y se roba sus platos – explico ron, Kohaku asintió pues la idea de Rin tenía mucha lógica.

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – grito Shippo ofendido por que le llamaran ladrón.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué no? Si los sonámbulos no recuerdan lo que hicieron cuando estaban sonámbulos – le pregunto Rin segura de sí misma e imitando la pose característica de su señor Sesshomaru.

\- ¡pero yo no soy un ratero! – grito el kitsune aun enojado, estaban por pelearse fuertemente cuando Kohaku decidió intervenir, pues al ser el mayor debía ser la voz de la razón.

\- miren, yo sé lo que vamos a hacer - los más pequeños abandonaron de inmediato su pleito para ponerle atención a Kohaku.

\- cuando los adultos estén dormidos, nosotros tres venimos aquí al claro y nos escondemos – Shippo y Rin sonrieron al comprender la idea.

\- ¡y así podremos descubrir quién es el que pone los platos dentro de la casita! – se rio la pequeña dando saltitos emocionada.

\- pero no debemos decirle a nadie – murmuro Shippo en voz baja, porque sospechaba que si los adultos llegaban a saber era posible que no volvieran a poner los platos esa noche.

\- bien, yo me voy, tengo hambre y si no llevo pescado Inuyasha no me deja comer, adiós – se despidió Shippo antes de irse saltando con dirección al rio.

\- bien, ¡pero no olvides que nos vemos aquí en la noche! – se despidió Kohaku del kitsune, quien ya se había perdido entre os árboles, Rin decidió que también era hora que ella se marchara, hoy la abuela Kaede le iba a enseñar a preparar bálsamos para las heridas de los yokai.

\- un momento Rin – la detuvo Kohaku sujetándola del hombro.

\- ¿tú a qué hora vas a venir? – le pregunto serio, ella lo miro sorprendida pero luego frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas.

\- ¡a la hora que se me pegue mi regalada gana! – le gruño para irse tan erguida como el propio Sesshomaru, dejando atrás a un Kohaku sorprendido por la respuesta, pero pronto se recuperó.

\- ¡pero ni un minuto más tarde! – le grito volviendo a su pose firme y marcharse a su cabaña para recoger sus cosas del entrenamiento.

 _Ya en la noche…_

Inuyasha estaba nuevamente despaturrado sobre el suelo junto a su futon, roncando a todo pulmón, cuando la luna llena brillo por el manto nocturno el hanyou se levantó, extendió sus brazos frente a él como momia, camino hasta la cocina, tomo un cucharon que había dejado sobre la mesa, y metiéndolo en el paquete de harina que Miroku había asentado comenzó a servir, pero en lugar de plato lo puso en su haori, lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos, salió de la cabaña, cruzo el claro hasta la cabañita de Shippo donde se inclinó para dejar la prenda llena de harina y volvió a su lecho. Curiosamente Shippo paso en ese momento acompañado por Rin cruzaban el jardín para llamar a Kohaku con una contraseña a base de silbidos, el exterminador no tardo ni dos minutos en aparecer, pues ya había dejado un señuelo para que su hermana no se enterara de que había salido.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Ha aparecido otro plato? – pregunto curioso Kohaku, Shippo negó con la cabeza.

\- mejor vamos a ver – sugirió la pequeña Rin, así el trio de amigos cruzo el claro hasta la casita, Kohaku abrió el techo y Shippo se asomó dentro.

\- no veo ningún plato – negó Shippo irguiéndose, pero entonces su olfato capto algo.

\- espera… - índico volviéndose a meter, se inclinó tanto que sus patitas dejaron de tocar el suelo y Kohaku tuvo que sacarlo de la cola pues no pudo volver a doblarse para salir.

\- miren, no había plato, pero encontré esto – les dijo mostrándoles el bulto rojo.

\- ¿Qué no es el haori del señor Inuyasha? – pregunto Rin mirando la prenda hecha bolita.

\- si… pero está llena de harina – señalo Kohaku tomando un puñado del polvo fino y blanco.

\- o-oigan ¿no será una brujería de algún tipo? – pregunto rin temerosa, no encontraba otra explicación de porqué estaría la ropa del hermano de su señor llena de harina en la casa de Shippo.

\- no se… - negó Shippo, también nervioso por la presencia de esa ropa en su cabañita.

\- pero, ¿y si mejor se lo vamos a dejar en su casa? – propuso temblando disimuladamente, los otros dos niños también estuvieron de acuerdo.

El trio de amigos corrieron hasta la cabaña de Inuyasha, donde Rin fue la encargada de abrir la puerta al ser la más cuidadosa, los niños se colaron dentro y con mucho cuidado avanzaron hasta la despensa donde dejaron el haori. Estaban ya retirándose para esconderse y así pensar en cómo llego todo ahí, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Miroku, (bueno, más bien con su espalda, pues estaba volteando a ambos lados para comprobar que la noche era tranquila) asustados volvieron a cerrar la puerta y corretearon dando vueltas buscando un lugar para esconderse, Rin brinco bajo la mesa, Kohaku corrió a la alacena, y se encerró dentro, Shippo también intento entrar pero Kohaku agarro la puerta desde dentro y no logro meterse, así que no le quedo de otra más que meterse en el baúl donde se guardaban las provisiones. Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron un poco por los pasos de los niños, pero no fue hasta que Miroku golpeo la puerta que realmente despertó.

\- buenas noches excelencia – saludo la exterminadora que venía caminando por el claro.

\- vaya Sanguito, creí que no ibas a venir – la saludo sorprendido, pues aunque la tarde anterior la había invitado a la sesión no la vio muy convencida respecto al tema.

\- bueno… yo lo hago por mera curiosidad – se excusó Sango un poco sonrojada, Miroku asintió y volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez Inuyasha, aun somnoliento los atendió.

\- buenas noches Inuyasha, venimos a nuestra sesión – saludo Miroku al hanyou, Inuyasha los dejo pasar de mala gana.

\- ¿sabes Miroku? Yo realmente no creo… - comenzó a intentar negarse, era tarde y quería seguir durmiendo y así poder soñar con Kagome y como ella esperaba un cachorro suyo (digo se vale soñar ¿no?)

\- por favor Inuyasha, deja de ser miedoso y empecemos de una vez – lo interrumpió sango caminando hasta la mesa donde rin estaba escondida.

\- ¡feh! Yo no tengo miedo, solo no creo en esas supersticiones de viejas – gruño Inuyasha siguiéndola.

\- lo mismo decía una amiga del maestro Mushin – comento Miroku cuando los tres tomaron asiento.

\- ¿y eso que? – gruño Inuyasha bostezando.

\- ¿sabes lo que hizo cuando vio a un fantasma? – pregunto Miroku serio.

\- ¿Qué hizo? – pregunto curiosa Sango.

\- la pobre se murió del susto – Inuyasha y Sango lo miraron intrigados.

\- por lo mismo les sugiero que tomen esto como la cosa más natural del mundo – les recomendó, entontes el monje cerro sus ojos.

\- dame tu mano – le pidió a Inuyasha, el hanyou brinco un poco.

\- ¿Qué paso Miroku? Yo creía que a quien le ibas a pedir la mano era a Sango – le estepo molesto, la exterminadora se sonrojo, mientras que Miroku entreabrió un ojo y le dirigió una mirada molesta.

\- estoy pidiendo que me tomes la mano para formar la conexión espiritual – le explicó, Inuyasha vacilo un poco pero finalmente tomo la mano del monje, Sango les tomo las manos a ambos y entre los tres cerraron el circulo.

\- ahora silencio, necesito silencio… para ver si hay comunicación con los muertos… - ordeno el monje con los ojos cerrados, desde bajo de la mesa Rin abrió sus ojitos asustada y se hizo una bolita aferrando el mantel azul de la mesa, Shippo se asomó un poco desde el baúl, peor de inmediato volvió a esconderse, Kohaku solo aguanto la respiración.

\- oiga excelencia ¿de verdad cree que sea posible comunicarse con seres del mas haya?- pregunto escéptica.

\- naturalmente, los espectros se comunican por medio de golpes – asintió Miroku, Inuyasha reprimió una sonrisa burlona.

\- vaya Miroku, yo creía que ya estarías cansado con solo los golpes que te da Sango diariamente – no pudo evitar decir mientras se levantaba para poner una pose de superioridad, esta vez fue el turno de Sango de fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz.

\- no es mi culpa que su excelencia sea un monje degenerado y mañoso – gruño la exterminadora, Miroku se aclaró la garganta apenado.

\- Inuyasha, no hablo de golpes físicos, si a sonidos- explico intentando cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible.

\- ya oíste Inuyasha, ahora siéntate – lo ordeno Sango a Inuyasha, el hanyou se sentó solo por costumbre.

\- ahora voy a explicarles, si escuchan un solo golpe, significa que respondieron "sí" a la pregunta formulada, si se escuchan dos golpes será un "no" - indico Miroku, Inuyasha y Sango asintieron en señal de comprensión.

\- ¿y cuando empezaremos a escuchar esos golpes? – pregunto la exterminadora.

\- cuando "alguien" (señalo a Inuyasha con la cabeza) me permita concentrarme- se volvieron a tomar de las manos.

\- silencio, necesito que mantengan el silencio, para así poder acceder al aposento de lo intangible – murmuro Miroku en tono sereno.

\- al fondo a la derecha – indico Inuyasha, creyendo que Miroku se refería al cuarto de baño.

\- ¡ssshhh! Callate, no interrumpas Inuyasha – lo regaño Sango, Inuyasha le gruño por lo bajo y se calló.

\- seres del otro mundo… - comenzó a recitar Miroku con voz meditativa, como si estuviera en trance.

\- quiero saber si hay aquí algún muerto, si algún difunto está presente que lo diga – ordeno, Kohaku, Shippo y Rin temblaban de puro miedo en sus respectivos escondites, de hecho Kohaku comenzaba a sentirse mareado y pego su cabeza a la pared de la despensa provocando un sonido sordo.

\- sí… dijeron que sí… - murmuro Sango al escuchar el golpe, las orejas de Inuyasha también se habían erguido por la sorpresa al escuchar el ruido.

\- no… no es cierto – intento negar pero los nervios tintaban su voz.

\- ¡claro que sí! ¿No recuerdas que si escuchan un solo golpe, significa que respondieron "sí" a la pregunta formulada, si se escuchan dos golpes será un "no"? – le volvió a explicar Sango, Inuyasha frunció el ceño aún más.

\- no necesitas repetírmelo, ya lo había dicho el libidinoso – gruño Inuyasha molesto.

\- ¿oh crees que yo soy un idiota? – la reto a responder, pero en ese momento Shippo sin querer golpeo un saco de nabos y uno cayó al suelo provocando otro ruido. Inuyasha frunció más el ceño mientras que Sango sonrió.

\- dijeron que sí… - canturreo burlona la exterminadora.

\- ¡feh! Esos fantasmas se equivocan, ¡yo soy muy inteligente! – gruño enojado, Shippo en el baúl intento recoger el nabo que se cayó, pero al intentarlo tiro del extremo del costal y otros dos nabos cayeron ruidosamente al igual que un paquete de harina se vació sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿necesitas que te interprete eso Inuyasha? – pregunto la castaña, Inuyasha solo bufo enojado, condenados fantasmas.

\- ¡HERMANA! – grito aterrado Kohaku desde su escondite, lo que provocó que su voz sonara distante y tenebrosa.

\- ¡es la voz de Kohaku! – grito aterrada Sango al reconocer la voz.

\- ¿ya se murió? – pregunto Inuyasha curioso.

\- ¡NO! – rugió temerosa, ella lo había dejado dormido en su cabaña…

\- tranquila Sango, siéntate, eso podemos averiguarlo ahora mismo – la calmo Miroku apretando su manos, pero sin abrir los ojos.

\- si hay algún difunto en esta habitación, que se manifieste de cuerpo presente – ordeno Miroku, bajo la mesa Rin levanto la cabeza, y asustada de que fuera aparecer un fantasma sujeto el mantel y lo jalo para cubrirse la cabeza, claro que para los adultos, que no sabían que estaba ahí, ver que se movió el rectángulo de tela fue una sorpresa.

\- e-el mantel… ¡se está moviendo en mantel! –exclamo Sango boquiabierta.

\- pero… pero muy poquito – intento aminorar la acción Inuyasha, aunque el mismo estaba temblando seriamente.

\- sí, eso es muy frecuente, no se extrañen si también comienza a bailar los muebles – asintió Miroku aun metido en su concentración, Shippo desde el baúl comenzó a temblar violentamente, provocando que el propio baúl se moviera, Sango e Inuyasha palidecieron al punto del desmayo.

\- ahora si me da… - comenzó a murmurar Inuyasha sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, Sango también comenzó a marearse, Kohaku estaba igual por lo que salió tambaleándose de la alacena, y en un intento por estabilizarse poso su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha, el cual se sintio desfallecer.

\- ¡MAMÁ! – grito Shippo presa del terror al mismo tiempo que saltaba fuera del baúl todo cubierto de harina.

Al verlo Kohaku pego un grito de terror que hizo que los adultos saltaran presos del pánico, lo siguiente fue rápido y caótico, aunque parta los presentes fue algo eterno de varias horas, Miroku e Inuyasha corrieron a un rincón de la cabaña, Sango fue director a sostener a Kohaku que estaba dando vueltas casi histérico por la sala, Shippo comenzó a saltar por todos lados intentando huir de un fantasma que no era otro que Rin que al haber saltado de debajo de la mesa termino con el mantel encima y pensando que era un espectro que la sujetaba corría por todos la dos a siegas y moviendo maniáticamente los brazos.

En una esquina los dos varones adultos gritaban incoherencias presos del susto mientras se abrazaban intentaban usarse mutuamente como escudos contra las dos figuras blancas que correteaban sin rumbo fijo, mientras que en otro rincón Sango intentaba tranquilizar al pobre muchacho que hiperventilaba a causa del susto, claro que así se desmayó cuando Rin-fantasma paso corriendo frente a él. Así paso un rato hasta que los gritos despertaron a media aldea y la anciana Kaede tuvo que ir corriendo acompañada por los hombres del pueblo para ver que ocurría.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

\- bueno, pero yo no sabía que los platos eran de Inuyasha – murmuro Shippo sosteniendo los platos del hanyou en sus bracitos.

\- y yo tampoco sabía que fuera sonámbulo – reconoció Inuyasha, aun avergonzado por haber sido descubierto abrazando a Miroku.

\- bueno, yo imaginaba que todo este embrollo debía ser a causa de algo como el sonambulismo – se jacto Sango, orgullosa de poder decir que ella había tenido razón todo el tiempo y los hombres se habían equivocado.

\- sí, yo también lo sabía – concordó Miroku, los dos adultos lo miraron con algo de molestia.

\- ¡feh ¿y entonces porque insististe tanto en eso de los espíritus chocarreros monje?! – bufo despectivamente Inuyasha.

\- por tonto, pero ya me convencí de que eso no necesariamente es verdad – acepto su culpa Miroku, ya que por muy poco se salvó de que Inuyasha lo convirtiera en alfombra.

\- menos mal – gruño Inuyasha aun enojado, esa había sido la peor humillación de su vida.

\- Inuyasha tus platos – le ofreció Shippo el bonche de discos blancos con bordes de distintos colores.

\- gracias Shippo – agradeció Inuyasha, contento de no tener que gastar lo que tenía ahorrado para comprar otra vajilla.

\- señor Inuyasha… - lo llamo desde el otro lado Rin, Inuyasha volteo a verla curioso.

\- su haori – le ofreció la prenda, Inuyasha la tomo murmurando un suave gracias, paro al ponérsela la harina se esparció por su espalda, Inuyasha miro curioso su traje de rata de fuego la sacudió dejando caer una cascada de polvo blanco que mancho todo el suelo de la cabaña sus pantalones y también la parte baja de los kimonos de Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo y Rin.

\- ¿son piojos? – pregunto Shippo olfateando el polvo blanco, Inuyasha, que ya había rebasado su límite de paciencia, apretó fuertemente su puño hasta el punto de que sus garras atravesaron su piel y sus huesos tronaron de manera audible, levanto su puño lo más alto que Fue capaz.

\- ¡TOMA TUS PIOJOS! – grito Inuyasha pegándole un coscorrón tan fuerte al kitsune que incluso Sango, Miroku, Rin y Kohaku sintieron dolor.

 _Fin_


End file.
